


Robin's Beautiful Friendship

by Flanker27_UK



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Honor Harrington Series - David Weber
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2020-09-24 20:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 29,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flanker27_UK/pseuds/Flanker27_UK
Summary: Sci Fi treatment of Robin and (eventually) Strike based in the world of Honor Harrington, particularly the Treecats





	1. Trauma

**Yawata Crossing**

Robin had a happy buzz, 3 glasses of Gryphon Sauvignon usually had that effect on her, she’d just left her friends at the Student Union bar after a pleasant evening listening to music & chat with friends from her course

It was a lovely, warm, evening, barely 4 T Months into the Sphynxian spring and she was looking forward to the weekend, planning to go slope soaring in the Copperhead Mountains with the Uni Soaring club. It was only about 20 minutes from her accommodation when a man stepped in front of her.

“Hello gorgeous, where are you heading this lovely evening”

“Just heading home” said Robin, feeling very wary, she was just reaching into her bag for her communicator, with its panic button, before she could reach it he stepped forward and hit her, hard, on the cheek with his fist.

“No you’re not, you bitch, you and me are going to have a lot of fun together”

Grabbing Robin roughly round the throat he dragged her in the back doorway of the nearby accommodation block and down the stairs to the service basement.

He hit her again and tore her shirt open, then yanked her bra up.

“Mmm nice tits I like pink nipples” he said reaching forward squeezing and pinching her hard.

Robin was sobbing and gasping the pain in face and chest was awful, she tried struggling but he just hit her again.

“Behave else I’ll throttle you”

He reached under Robins skirt and tore down her panties, “Nice and tight” he said ramming his fingers into Robins vagina, she screamed in pain.

“Enough, I warned you”

Robin was thrown to the ground with his forearm pressing into her throat

“No”

“No”

“No” 

“Robin, Robin, Robin, it’s Mum, it’s alright, you are safe, you’re here at home, you’re safe it’s not real, you’re safe, he’s not here”

Robin struggled awake her sheets tangled and soaked with sweat, her Mum gently holding her hand, she gradually took in her surroundings again, she was in the family home in Yawata Crossing, she was safe, no rapist. She took a shuddering sigh and sat up her Dad and brother were looking in, concerned, from the doorway.

“Sorry, Sorry, did I wake you all again”

“Don’t worry little bird, we’re here for you” said Michael Ellacott sitting on the bed and moving to hug his beloved daughter,

“Don’t! Please” Robin flinched away from her dad

“Ok, Ok, I’m here for you, don’t forget”

Michael left Robin’s bedroom for her mum to continue comforting her

“Bed Jon, nothing we can do here”

Michael leaned against the wall and listened to Linda whispering to his daughter, singing nursery rhymes to try and soothe her back to sleep, all the while tears were running unnoticed down his face, his fists clenched so tight he was drawing blood from his palms and his heart breaking

_If I could get my hands on the bastard that did this to my Robin_

\------- 

**Bright Water Clan**

Fierce Hunter lay alongside his promised mate his forearms holding her close while his truhands stroked and tried to comfort her. He purred and hummed to her trying to ease her pain and suffering. He could feel her mindglow getting fainter and fainter and no matter what he tried he could not reach her, could not get any response from her.

The Clan Healers looked at each other and tried to link & soothe Fierce Hunter but he was completely focused on trying to mend his loved one.

The Healers had tried all they knew to help Crystal Singer, but the slashes she’d received, when the clan had fought the Death Fang attacking their village, were long and deep and had started weeping the yellow poison, they had tried all the herbs and poultices that the Clan Memory Singers could sing but nothing had worked and Crystal Singer had slipped into a deep feverish sleep two days before

Fierce Hunter pushed and pushed his love trying to get her to respond, to share her mind with him again, but all he felt was her glow getting weaker and weaker as if following a narrow path until finally, there was nothing.

With a wail and a scream like a revving chainsaw Fierce Hunter knew his love was gone, there was nothing left for him now, there was nothing left to live for, without her he should just go and join her in the dark.

Waiting for just this moment his mother leapt into the nest, holding him in her four arms while his litter mates all joined a moment later, joining their minds and bodies with him, soothing and purring pouring all their love for him into his mind, taking his pain and sharing it amongst them, easing his agony, making it bearable for him to continue living. Finally after all the soothing balm applied to his mind by his mother and siblings He fell into an exhausted sleep 


	2. Twin Forks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some months later Robin goes to visit her Brother

“So you will be able to have Robin to stay Stephen?”

“Of course I can Dad, anything to try and help little Sis, how is she now?”

“Still not good, she tolerates me touching her now, at least, she flinched away from any man for ages, the only people she allowed getting anywhere near her were Mum & Jon, I guess as he was so small and that she played with him before……..”

“I know dad, I know, will she be OK with me do you think?”

“I think so, she was telling your mum that she misses her big brother and said that you would never let anything happen to her”

“How about Mathew?”

“He’s screened but being on Manticore the 20 minute turnaround is difficult, he calls and leaves his messages of love and support but they don’t seem to have any effect. He came to stay with us for a week, got compassionate leave from Landing University, but Robin just curled up away from him at first. He managed to get her to hold his hand by the end though. When I think how in love they were before….”

“Any news on the bastard that did this to her?”

“No, the police think he may have been from off planet and he sprayed a DNA disrupter over her so that doesn’t give any leads. They have got surveillance footage but he was wearing some sort of animal mask.”

“And Robin can’t give any info at all”

“No, she just seems to go into a trance and curl up when anyone even mentions it”

“So I’ve had a chat with the boss and she understands what’s happened to Robin and is willing to let me take her out on my patrols into the forest. I’ve also got some leave due so I thought we could trek up into the mountains and go soaring, I know how much she used to love that, she always beat my ass in competition as well!”

“Ok then, I’ll see you Saturday. Don’t forget to tidy up!

“I will Dad” Steve smiled at his father on the Com Screen “I’ve cleaned the spare room for Robin and bought her new bedding, Tell her to pack her hiking gear and make sure she is current with pistol, there’s a lot of wildlife in the Picketwoods that would like to eat a human”

“I’ll make sure she does! Would you mind me coming along for the first couple of trips, I need some clean air in my lungs as well and would just like to see that Robin’s OK before I leave”

“Of course I’d love you along. See You. Ellacott Clear”

“Ellacott Clear” 

\--------

Fierce Hunter sat around the village fire with the Clan elders and Bright Singer, the Clan’s senior memory singer, sharing the warmth of his village and Clan Members. He had lost some weight and his coat was dull, not the healthy sheen that he had had when he was one of the Clan’s leading scouts. The thoughts the Clan elders were sharing with him were supportive and kind, but they were also giving him a challenge

_<Fierce Hunter, we know you mourn Crystal Singer, as we all do. But life must continue. You may find another bond mate, who knows? But the Clan needs your skill and courage. You have shared and tasted from the Memory Singers the Two Leg Sky People that have come to our world and how some of the People have bonded with them. For many years we avoided them and just observed. The Great Clan gathering have decided that we should now get closer to them. You have shared and tasted the story of Climbs Quickly and how a Sky People kitten stood and defended him, alone, against a Death Fang, killing it with a small blade. They appear to be good and honourable people. But seem to be totally mindblind. There is a collection of their strange stone structures a 6 day from here where they send people into the Forest. We would like you to take 2 Kits with you, train them in your skills and observe what the 2 legs do, and especially if they have planted any Cluster Stalk> _

Fierce Hunter, went back to his lonely nest, gathered his carry net and his stone knife. He visited his Mothers nest and checked out his new young siblings, smiling at their antics. It was one of the few things he had smiled at over the past months. His soul still had a black, empty void where Crystal Singer had bought him happiness and life. He still considered following her into the dark, only being stopped by the grief he knew that would add to the rest of his littermates and Clan. His mother welcomed him and they nuzzled affectionately.

_< I hope you train River Fisher and Runs Softly well, as your father did you>_

She purred her love to him, rubbing her face against his, he would be far away at the 2 legs strange village, too far for even the best memory singer to touch his glow.

<_Here’s some food for the journey, I have put some of the ground berries you love in th_ere>

She gently groomed his fur with her truhands, just as she had when he was a kitten

_< Go now on your task, and be careful we have all tasted images of the Firesticks that the 2 legs carry that can reach out and kill in an instant>_

Fierce Hunter joined his two new apprentices at the outskirts of the camp, he had spent the last 10 days or so teaching them what he could of their new craft, mind sharing how to move quickly and silently through the forest using the interleaving branches as a path through the sky, only dropping to the ground to forage or to top up their bladders with water from the many streams that crisscrossed the landscape. Always keeping 2 to 300 body lengths apart, for safety yet always in mindglow reach of the other.

_<Right you two let’s be off, remember all I’ve tried to teach you and don’t forget…>_

_<If you see something, freeze and observe>_

His two pupils echoed back to him with a cheeky “Bleek” each

They made good time towards their objective pausing each evening to cook and eat the small prey animals that had been unfortunate enough to not detect their approach. The People were extremely efficient hunters, the top predator of the forest despite their diminutive size. A Clan could defeat even a Death Fang, by working together, using skills passed down through the songs of the memory singers from generation to generation.

Finally they reached their objective and settled down to watch and learn all they could about their new neighbours. When some of the 2 legs set out along the forest trails, taking their strange cloth nests, they had, unknown to them three pairs of very interested eyes following them, remembering everything to sing to the Clan when they returned. 

\--------- 

“Good to see you Steve”

Michael said with feeling, hugging his eldest son,

“It’s been 6 T months since we saw you pass out”

Stephen had studied Xenobotany & Xenobiology at Landing University, part of which had been an internship with the Sphynx Forestry Service. Once he had spent a few weeks in the amazing forests of Sphynx he knew what his career would be and had made his wish come true, now he was a Ranger in the service, living in Twin Forks, a small town in the foothills of the Copperhead Mountains. He had his own cabin as a part of the job and he could think of nothing that could convince him to go back to the city again.

“Rob!”

Stephen looked at his sister, he had visited her soon after she came home but she was so traumatised that she didn’t even recognise him. They’d spoken over Com Link every week lately and Steve knew how fragile she was still. Even so he was shocked seeing his fiery, bossy little sister reduced to a shell of the person she had once been. It was like all the fight had gone from her all that was left was a scared remnant of the strong Robin that he had grown up with.

Steve stopped in front of her, looking down at her with his kind, caring eyes, while buried deep inside he seethed at the man who had done this to his sister. He just stood there, hands gently open at his side not moving towards her.

Robin looked up at her lovely brother who was just there for her and her heart started breaking again at what she’d become, what she’d lost. With a sob she threw herself at him clinging desperately to him as tears soaked into his T shirt while he gently held her and rubbed her back making soft sounds of sympathy and compassion. 

After a while Robin stopped crying and looked up at Steve, ‘_I’ve got to get a grip, Steve’s organised this trip to help me and he doesn’t need me grizzling everywhere, I’m as far away from the city as I can be, I must try and get myself back together” _For the first time since she was attacked Robin felt that she could get through this, she could get her old self back

“Well I was going to ask how you were and if you were pleased to be here”

Steve joked with his usual rough humour, it was one of the many reasons Robin loved her daft older brother.

“Come on let’s get you settled in your room, hope you like your bedding, I ran the designs past mum as you always say my taste is appalling”

Grabbing Robin’s bags Steve hoisted them over his shoulder and took them into his accommodation, which was definitely a bachelor pad, but was clean and tidy with pictures on the wall, that Stephen had taken, of some of the more spectacular Sphynxian wildlife.

“Is that a Treecat?”

Robin pointed to a picture of a cream and grey feline looking animal with a long ringed tail 

“Yep, that’s Napoleon, he’s the bosses adopted cat, with luck you’ll see him when she comes to visit. You’re not likely to see one in the forest, they are very good at hiding from us. I’ve only seen one since I’ve been here and I’m sure that’s because he wanted me to see him!”

Robin looked round amazed, “They trained you well, you were always such a messy pig at home” she commented.

“Enough of your cheek, if you want to get ready I’ve got us a table booked in the best restaurant in town, well actually it’s the only one in town. The food is good and plentiful for all of that”

“Dad I’m sorry as you’re only staying a couple of nights you’ll have to sleep on the sofa, but it’s really comfy, I’ve been known to crash on it a few times” 

Later in the cabin’s lounge after a good meal and reminiscing over good times that they remembered from their childhood Stephen held Robin’s hands in his large calloused ones and looked at her, he could see the beginning of their old fire glimmering there. ‘_Can I dare hope that this is working’,_ he thought, the psychiatrist had told Michael that getting Robin somewhere away from the familiar might help her recovery and the two of them had cooked up this plan for Robin to live with Steve for a while to see if it helped.

“How’s my little Robin, now she’s been fed?”

“I hope I’m starting to get there, I keep thinking what the Dr told me, “It was 20 bad minutes in your lifetime, don’t let it define you”.

Being here has kick-started me, I think she is absolutely right. I’m not going the let what that Bastard did to me beat me”


	3. A New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin meets a friend for life

Whine Slam

Whine Slam

Whine Slam

Robin lowered her pulse pistol, set it to safe and waited for the targets to wind back to where she was standing with her Father and Brother

They all gathered round to check the target, A quarter size image of a Hexapuma, caught mid leap, with its huge fangs and razor sharp claws on its fore paws graphically illustrated.

Robin’s flechettes had all impacted within a few centimetres of each other in the centre of the creature’s chest. “Good shooting Rob, that would have stopped it, I’m glad you remembered to aim for the chest. A head shot with a pistol might not stop them, their skulls are extremely thick, only a Pulse rifle would work with a head shot”.

“So, I’ll just lodge this with the armourer and you can collect your permission slip to join Ranger patrols”

“Do you get many of them around here?” asked Robin with a shudder

“Thankfully not, they will only usually attack if they feel threatened, or if it’s a new male who’s been ejected from his birth pride and is looking for a new mate, then they’ll attack anything in front of them. Stephanie Harrison, the old Chief Ranger, took one of those on when she was only 11, with a vibro-knife, how would you fancy that!"

“Anyhow, that’s the last formality done, you can now officially join me in patrolling the protected forest areas. But I have got an unofficial meeting set up for you, how would you like to meet my boss, Grace Harrington? She’s here today and offered to introduce you to Napoleon, if you fancy?”

“Grace Harrington? Is she related?”

“Oh yes, Granddaughter, The Harrington’s have lived here since the second colony ships arrived, they’re like us in a lot of ways, they emigrated from Mehyrdahl as well, we have the same Gene Splicing for heavy worlds as they do. Interestingly, four of the Harrington women have bonded with Treecats, the ‘cats must like something about them.

“Let’s go” said Robin almost jogging to the HQ building

Steve looked across to his Dad, “I can’t believe how much better she seems already” said Michael, “thanks for doing this for her Steve, getting away from the city seems to be really helping her”

“Bloody hell Dad, it’s the least I could do, I just wish Robin had had a pistol when…….”

“I know, I know, vengeance crosses my mind all the time, but just seeing Robin starting to be herself is just, well you know what I mean”

Steve glanced at his Dad who was swallowing and seemed to be fighting back tears as they walked after Robin

“She’s really keen on meeting this Treecat isn’t she”

Steve laughed

“I should say so, she’s been pumping me for information about them since she saw my pictures”

They walked into the building, like most buildings in Twin Forks, it was built from Picketwood lumber and local stone, why bother with extruded Ceramcrete when the local resources were so plentiful. People had discovered that living in natural buildings seemed so much pleasanter than the smooth, impersonal buildings of the city.

Robin was waiting for them to catch up, almost hopping from foot to foot in anticipation.

“Come on” Steve grinned, “Grace usually camps out in one of the offices down here, we try not to spend too much time in the office, our job is out there”

“Hi Grace, can I introduce my Sister, Robin and Dad, Michael?”

“Of course, come in, come in, grab a pew, “do you want to get some tea Stevie?  
Mine with honey please”

Grace grinned at Stephen

Robin sat down looking at her host, Grace was an attractive young woman, only a few years older than herself. She was tall, graceful and very slim with almost oriental features. But that wasn’t what was drawing her attention, draped, almost casually, across the back of Grace’s chair was the first Treecat that Robin had ever seen. Of course she’d seen pictures and ‘casts but they did nothing to show the shear elegance of the creature she was studying.

“Ah you’ve spotted Napoleon, he really is a lazy beggar”

At Grace’s voice the ‘cat nonchalantly lifted his head and turned towards his visitors and looked at Robin. His bright green eyes seemed to bore right into Robin, she gasped, and put her hand up to her throat, the ‘cat’s ears pricked up and a purr like buzz came from his chest. Suddenly he jumped from the back of the chair and seemed to flow without effort to Robin, jumping effortlessly up onto her lap and curling his long, prehensile tail around her waist.

“Well, you are a hit aren’t you” said Grace, “you can pet him if you like, they will tolerate endless fussing”

Robin stoked the Treecat hesitantly, but then with more confidence as the ‘cat purred gently on her lap.

Steve came back with the teas, “Bloody hell, I’ve known him 6 months and he’s never let me pet him like that”

Robin looked back at her brother with a smile that had been absent for so long, “he’s just wonderful”

The Treecat suddenly sat up, put his truhands on Robin’s shoulders and rubbed his soft, fur covered face against her cheek. Then, leaning back he stared deep into her eyes. She couldn’t look away, couldn’t do anything but return the intense stare she was receiving.

“Well” “I’ve never seen him do that so intensely with someone he’s just met before” said Grace

Napoleon settled down again on Robin’s lap with a contented rumbling coming from his chest and seemingly went back to sleep.

“What was that” Robin looked at Grace, who was looking very thoughtful, sat back in her chair “It was almost like he was reading my mind”

“You may not be too far from the truth Robin, the ‘cats are certainly empaths, I can sense through my bond what Napoleon is picking up from people, it’s not communication, just feelings really. There is a lot of scientific discussion on how they communicate between themselves. One view in the scientific community is that they can’t be sentient as they haven’t developed language or writing. They only seem to have a limited vocal range. But would you need language and written word if you are a telepath? Please can I ask you to keep what I’ve told you to yourselves? There are companies who would dearly love to have the Treecats labelled non-sentient so that the forest ranges that have been set aside for them could be exploited”

“Anyhow let’s drink our Tea and then we could all go out and explore some of the forest, I’m keen to see how Stevie’s guiding skills are coming along”

\-----

Fierce Hunter sat in the fork of a tree branch, hidden behind the foliage, carefully noting the 2 legs as they moved around the large township before him. He could taste the mindglow of his two companions who were each in other trees observing the town from different positions

<_Anything of Interest?_> 

<_There is a group of 2 legs just approaching the hut where Careful Scout is with his 2 leg, they have just left the building where they practice with their firesticks. One of them, a female, has a very strong mindglow_ _and the most unusual colour head pelt, almost like it’s on fire>_

River Fisher then shared his mind song of what he’d just told them. Fierce Hunter sat up in his perch the mind glow he felt was truly amazing, he’d not felt it’s like since, since Crystal Singer.

‘_I must get closer and taste this for myself, he thought’_ rapidly and silently moving through the trees to where River Fisher was sitting

He joined his young companion, and effortlessly concealed himself on another branch observing the building where the 2 legs, who seemed to protect the forest, congregated

_<Careful Scout can you taste me?>_

<_Is that you Fierce Hunter? We have not spoken for many 6 days_> 

<_It is me, I am about to come into the forest on a walk with my Cloud Watcher, one of her assistants and his family, one of whom, I have named Firehead has an amazing mindglow, as strong as my Cloud Watcher. But>_

_<I have felt this when River Fisher shared his song with me, it is unusual to feel such strength in a 2 leg, yet is it true that they are mindblind, they truly can’t hear our songs?>_

_<As I was saying Firehead is carrying a dark pain within her she has suffered so, but despite the pain still has the glow she carries with her. I tried to reach her to help, but she truly cannot taste or hear me, except I did feel that something was there, she seemed aware but not aware at the same time, as confusing as that may sound>_

_< I am going to approach you, I must taste this 2 leg’s mindglow for myself>_

_<Be careful Fierce Hunter>_

_<I Will> _

\------

The expedition left the Ranger building in Twin Forks and set off down the track, They were heading for a small river about 2-3 hours walk from Twin Forks. Michael had bought his fishing rods with him on the off chance of partaking in one of his favourite pastimes. There were some really good Trout analogues amongst the Sphynxian wildlife and he was hoping to provide dinner for everyone this evening!

They walked fairly briskly with Robin holding onto her brother’s arm, loving how he pointed out the different plants and animals to her, _‘He loves it here, truly his vocation, I’m so pleased for him’._

Grace’s Treecat rode on her shoulder part of the way, then leapt from her shoulder in a flash of cream and grey vanished into the forest.

“Where’s he off to do you think?” asked Robin 

“Oh he’s spotted something and gone off to hunt, Treecats are amazing hunters, he really loves the rabbits we imported, he’ll probably come back with his dinner soon. Surprisingly he will get me to cook it! We think the Treecat Clans have fire but we’ve never been able to get to a village to see, we only ever see cold remains”

But Grace was wrong, about a km ahead of them, Careful Scout & Fierce Hunter were rubbing cheeks together and purring

<_It’s good to see you cousin, it’s been so long>_

_<It truly is, what of this Firehead 2 leg?>_

_<You will see for yourself shortly they follow me along this trail, just sit and wait>_

The four people stopped dead.

Sitting in the branches of a Picketwood not 200 metres away were four Treecats Napoleon and 3 strangers.

“Now that’s something you don’t see” Grace said “They must be from Napoleon’s Clan, I’ve only ever seen what I thought was his sister before, but these are all adult males, tell me you’re recording this Steve”

“Too right I am”

Suddenly the Treecats all started a high pitched keening sound, the male next to Napoleon leapt from the branch and ran at lightning speed towards the humans. Robin just stared at the fast approaching ‘cat

Michael, fearing for his daughter, grabbed for his pistol, but Grace’s hand held his arm

“No danger, just watch”

Robin was just staring at the Grey-Cream bundle running towards her, arms outstretched

The ‘cat flung itself into Robin’s arms and she just hugged the animal to her, tears streaming down her face with the ‘cat purring as loud as a motorcycle.

“Robin, Robin are you OK” asked her worried Dad.

Grace put a comforting arm around Michael, “She can’t hear you at the moment, she’s not aware of anything but the Treecat”

“Why, What, What’s going on?”

“Well you have a new member of your family, Robin and that Treecat are bonding”

“How w w longgg will she be like that?”

“Between 10 minutes and ½ an hour, it varies, but your Robin’s life has just improved immeasurably. She has now met the love of her life, a trusted friend who will never let her down, who will fight for her and protect her against anything and she will do likewise for him, a true soulmate. Don’t worry she will still fall in love with a man or woman when the right one comes along but there will always be her bond, now until she dies.”

They all sat around Robin and watched as she stroked the ‘cat and it in turn ran its truhands through her hair and held her tight with its forearms, Robin’s face buried in its fur, while the ‘cat purred and continuously rubbed its face against hers

The other three ‘cats had approached, still keening and warbling, the two strangers on branches close by, Napoleon seeking refuge in Grace’s arms, curling it’s flicking tail comfortably round her neck.

After about 20 minutes Robin became aware of everyone around her and smiled at her Dad & Brother, then taking in Grace and the other Treecats

“Wow”

“You OK Sis?”

“I am, I am, I’ve never felt this good before”

“Oh and everybody this is Roundtree”


	4. Back to Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story picks up 3 months after Robin's bonding with Roundtree

“We’re here” gasped Steve, dropping his carry sac to the ground

Robin came up behind him puffing and quite red in the face, “Thank goodness for that” she gasped dropping her gear next to Steve’s

“Bleek” came from a nearby tree, Roundtree was sitting watching the 2 humans with what Robin was sure was an amused expression on his face

“It’s alright for you, you haven’t been carrying anything” she shook her fist at the ‘cat who just smoothed his whiskers with one of his truhands

“Bleek, Bleek”

Robin could scarcely believe what had happened to her in the past three months, visiting her brother had started the most amazing turn of events that had turned her life upside down, but upside down in a good way. She was now one of the few hundred humans on Sphynx that had formed a bonded pair with a Sphynxian Treecat, a bond that she felt was just getting stronger by the day.

She had no idea how, couldn’t describe it, but she could ‘feel’ where Roundtree was most of the time, she only ‘lost’ him when he did one of his disappearing acts, she assumed he was visiting his Clan, well that was what Grace had told her the Rangers called the groups of Treecats that they observed, it certainly wasn’t a pack or a herd, not for a group of animals as obviously highly intelligent as they were.

Daily Roundtree amazed her at what he could do, it certainly wasn’t like having a pet! After she overcome her initial embarrassment at her ‘cat following her, it just seemed natural to have him with her at all times. Particularly the first time he had sat and watched her while she used the toilet! What followed from that little incident confirmed his intelligence completely to Robin, when she watched, open mouthed as he hopped onto the loo, done his business and then pressed the flush button with a claw. She was sure he’d winked at her when he’d finished!

The month following Robin’s bonding Grace had cleared her diary and just spent time with the new pair, trying to explain everything that she’d experienced to Robin, to help her adjust to her new symbiont. It had helped enormously, she’d had so many questions and Grace had tried to answer them as well as she could, but some, like “How do they communicate with each other” were just “don’t know but our best guess is…….”

Within the first day of them bonding Robin realised that she was missing something, the black knot of fear and shame that sat in the pit of her stomach and took control of her when she wasn’t expecting it, didn’t seem to be there anymore, no it was there, sort of, but it seemed like there was something between it & her, protecting her from it. At night, when she was alone, when the night fears had used to come upon her, now she found instead her Treecat would be lying on her chest or curled up against her back with his purring permeating her body, with overwhelming feelings of safety and love flowing through her. When she’d asked Grace about it she’d just received a grin and the comment “I told you, a soulmate & friend for life”

The other surprise was the morning her Dad went back home, he’d stayed for an additional week after Robin’s big surprise but had to get back to work.

They were standing by his Aircar, hugging, Robin suddenly feeling his love for her, almost like she could touch it, but also his worry about her and buried, his anger and a thirst for revenge for what had happened to her.

“Don’t worry Dad, Roundtree will look after me, I’m feeling miles better already. Tell Mum & Jon I love them and I’ll be back home as soon as I’ve figured out what all of this means”

This, was a Treecat draped across her shoulders! 

Grace had taken Robin shopping soon after she had bonded, “You’ll need special jackets, they do love to ride across your shoulder, but their claws are razor sharp so even if they’re careful all your clothes will be shredded in no time”

Robin was now in possession of an assortment of jackets all cleverly padded and reinforced with a layer of bullet proof Nano-fibre, the same as used by the Royal Manticore Marines for their combat uniforms. All courtesy of the Sphynxian Forest Service, who had a special fund available for assisting newly bonded humans.

Steve and Robin, after getting their respective breath’s back, set to their task with practiced ease, quickly assembling the Soaring Kites that had been theirs since early teens. They were truly a magnificent example of Manticoran engineering, weighing a few kilos yet able to soar in the wind currents & thermals of Sphynx, fully aerobatic, they were able to pull several G yet pack down small enough to be carried up a mountain.

As ever Robin had hers ready first and started wriggling into the harness that connected her to the machine, this harness though had a very special add on, there was a buddy harness, just the right size for a Treecat to fit on her back & look over her shoulder.

“All done” Steve immediately checked over Robin’s equipment while she did the same for him, safety had been drilled into them since they had started the hobby while young.

“OK” Robin switched her AntiGrav unit to standby, she prided herself at not using it unless in a true emergency. Roundtree leapt gracefully onto her back settling himself into the harness with practised ease, with Steve double checking everything for him. This was the first time he had flown from such a height with Robin.

When Steve had suggested that he might like soaring with Robin, after all Grace regularly took Napoleon up with her, Robin had grabbed the idea and run with it straight away, screening Grace to find out where she’d got the harness from and asking how she’d convinced her ‘cat to go with her.

Roundtree had looked at the contraption with a definite cautious eye when Robin had set it all up at the top of a small hill, on the outskirts of town. But he had tasted the songs of Careful Scout and how much joy this strange activity had bought his 2 leg, and could taste nothing but joy and happiness in Firehead’s mindglow. Robin had attached him with his harness so his head was looking over her left shoulder, with a pair of children’s swim goggles over his eyes.

“Right Monster, here we go” and with that Robin launched them off the cliff and dived to build up speed, catching the wind blowing across the bluff she circled upwards until they could see all of Twin Forks displayed before them, glancing at her friend she could have sworn Roundtree was grinning at her 

Now was time for a major flight, they had spent hours trekking up into the mountains, to a spot that Steve had flown from before, if all went to plan they should get an hour soaring through the magnificent Copperhead scenery before landing in the fields just outside town. Robin looked around her, the forest covered the vista from horizon to horizon, up the point where the rugged mountains, some still with snow on their peaks, stood majestically all around them. In the distance she could just make out the ocean. 

Both screaming with joy the siblings ran together towards the cliff and leapt into the clear, mountain, air accompanied by a rumbling growl of joy from Robin’s passenger!

They swooped and soared catching thermals and worked their way towards home all of them loving the freedom they experienced at being one with the sky.

Just over an hour later they were circling around the field they had selected, preparing to land, Robin came in first smoothly sweeping round in a circuit to bring herself into wind, skilfully bleeding off speed pushing the kite into an ever slower speed, increasing the angle of attack until the craft stalled gently, just as Robin’s feet touched down, with a few steps killing the last of her forward movement.

She slipped out of her harness, took the lightweight helmet off, switching off the electronics, pleased with herself that she had not had to use the audible variometer, still able to read and sense the air currents herself, in fact, she thought she was much more sensitive than before

‘_I wonder,_ _another effect of bonding? I’ll have to check with Grace_’ looking at her ‘cat who was sitting imperiously grooming his fur back into its usual sleek appearance after an hour of being blown everywhere in the wind.

They packed up their gliders and walked towards Steve’s cabin, Robin sighed, “Thanks big Bro, this last 3 months have been amazing, I feel so much better than before, I’m sad to leave but, you have your job to focus on & I need to get on with life”

“You’ll figure it all out Rob, you’ve get expert help in tow now as well” casting a grateful eye at the Treecat that was slinking along the edge of the field, obviously stalking something. He didn’t seem to kill anything unless it was a contribution to the pot, when he would turn up in the small cabin with a Terran Rabbit. Grace had confirmed that Napoleon was the same, the ‘cats had certainly acquired a taste for the animal that had been introduced by the 1st colonists and were now as populous as they were on old Earth. Surprisingly the ‘cats enjoyed their food prepared & cooked and would happily sit at the table neatly picking at food put in front of them. Robin had learned however that all that decorum went out of the window if there was Celery available, it was like catnip for the little creatures and they would happily gorge on it. Robin had learned the hard way to moderate Roundtree’s consumption of the vegetable when she discovered the unfortunate effect it had on his digestive system, having had to spend the night with her bedroom door and windows wide open to get a breeze through the room!

The following day Robin’s parents came to collect her in her dad’s Aircar They had visited a few weeks after Robin had bonded as her Mum had been desperate to meet this new ‘partner’ of her daughter’s. Roundtree had behaved impeccably allowing Linda to pet him and had wrapped his tail lovingly around her, something he only did for people his 2 leg truly loved. Now Robin was moving back home to Yawata Crossing, she hadn’t really thought any more about what she was going to do, finishing university? Getting a job? Now at least she was thinking of her future, not scared to leave her bedroom.

Michael Ellacott neatly landed the Aircar in front of Steve’s cabin, Robin was all packed up with all her new ‘cat claw resistant clothing safely packed in her baggage. She had gifts for her Mum, Dad and Jon in there as well, but they wouldn’t get them till she arrived home.

Her Mum & Dad climbed out & hugged her, then the rear door raised up and someone else got out,

Robin looked at her unexpected visitor and gasped

“Martin”

Her younger brother stood there smiling at his big sister

“You look, well wow, why are you here?”

Martin had really filled out since Robin had last seen him, before, well before her life had changed. He had got emergency compassionate leave but Robin hadn’t remembered him visiting at all.

He was immaculate in the Midnight Black of the Royal Manticoran Navy, The Golden Lion patch standing out along with the Ensign patches on his collar.

“I’ve got pre-embarkation leave and managed to get an extra 3 days added to make the trip here, we’re off on deployment for at least a year so I just had to come.”

“How did you manage that then, I thought the Navy was really strict”

“Well that was down to you really”

“Me?”

“Well, the Captain is related to Steve’s Boss, but what swung it was when I told her you had been adopted by a Treecat, you see HMS Fearless’ Captain is Honor Harrington, and she just happens to be bonded to a ‘cat called Nimitz. So I have permission to visit you as long as she gets a full report from me when I return” 

Robin’s luggage was quickly loaded into the cargo space in the Aircar and Robin hugged her Big brother goodbye & climbed into the back with Martin, her eyes shiny with unshed tears, she held her hands out & Roundtree leapt up into them & settled himself across the back of Robin’s seat with his long, ringed tail gently caressing her throat.

Martin and Robin spent the journey catching up, Robin filling in Martin on how she’d met her ‘cat and he regaled her with stories about his basic training at Saganami Island and his new ship and how little room he had sharing his quarters with 5 other midshipmen.

They arrived home and walked into the lounge area where another person was just standing up from the sofa.

“Hello Rob”

“Matthew!”

Robin went to run to him but was stopped by Roundtree as he ran in front of her, his ears flattening against his head with his impressive fangs fully displayed, his razor sharp claws fully extended making a sound that Robin had never heard before, like ripping canvas……… 


	5. Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew and Robin try to revive their relationship, with a 3rd party involved

Robin stood and watched the Atmosphere Shuttle lift gently on its anti-grav before it’s air-breathing engines cut in and accelerated the craft up and toward the ocean, as soon as it reached sufficient height she knew it’s grav’ impellors would accelerate it to the mammoth space station, Vulcan, that hung huge in the sky over Sphynx.

She should have felt sad as Mathew was heading back to Manticore to resume his new career with Hauptman lines, a good job, as an accountant with the Kingdom’s premier intra-system and inter-stellar shipping line. It was only his job, which carried huge fare discounts, which had enabled his visit to see Robin.

Instead she felt, what, she felt, unsure, relieved, if anything.

What should have been a week of renewing her relationship with the man that she was intending to spend her life with had started very badly and become, well become complicated during their time together.

Mathew had been pleased at how much Robin had improved, how she’d seemed to be her old self in the video com messages that they had exchanged. He’d thought that Robin getting a pet Treecat had been a great idea as it had helped her overcome the awful experience of the previous year and he hoped him surprising her would help complete the process.

He’d not listened when Robin, bubbling with excitement, had tried to explain what had happened to her, what the adoption by a ‘cat meant and how Roundtree had helped her. It had passed him by completely what the actual meaning of Robin’s bond had meant. He’d just assumed that she could leave her new friend with her brother, Stephen, when she moved to Manticore to join him, as they’d planned. Hopefully the weird animal would just run off back into the forest.

Mathew was a city boy completely, he hated nature and preferred the sterile, controlled environments of the large apartment towers of Landing City on Manticore.

Their first meeting had been a disaster.

Robin had never felt such a wave of _anger and revulsion_ _and protectiveness_ sweep over her from Roundtree in the three months since they had bonded. She’d felt and saw her ‘cat in full defence posture ready to fight for his human. Robin had grabbed him and held him tight with Roundtree snarling and spitting in her arms struggling against her, all the time she could feel waves of _anger, defence, fight and aggression _flooding through her from her ‘cat.

“No Roundtree, this is Matthew, he’s my friend, my love. Easy Monster he’s a friend, he’s my friend, easy calm down, calm down” She thought _calm, friend, safety, love, family_

“What the fuck, Robin that thing’s dangerous, you shouldn’t be round such a creature”

Roundtree wriggled in Robin’s arms, she could feel his emotions calming, realising that his 2 leg was happy with this other 2 leg and that they were some sort of pre mates.

<_So the 2 legs are truly mind blind, how can Firehead not see what her pre-mate is feeling, how can she not feel his desire to control & own her, to dominate her and all the shame he feels for her & guilt that he carries with him. How do these people ever bond? How can they exist when they can never truly feel what their mates are feeling? How can they function without knowing the truth of each person that they meet?> _

He had been warned by Cloud Watcher that he would meet such 2 legs, those who carried dark thoughts yet moved amongst their peers without any problem. Such a thing was not possible in the Clans with everyone’s thoughts open to all. The people had no way of sharing untruths, there was no concept of singing things that had not happened, no way of deceiving another.

He reached out to Firehead, singing _calm, protection, happy, trust _he climbed back on her shoulders, his tail lovingly wrapping itself round he neck with its tip just flicking a warning that wasn’t recognised by Firehead’s pre mate

Things eventually calmed down and Robin walked up to Matt and hugged him, but only after her ‘cat had left her shoulders and draped himself across the back of the chair that Robin habitually occupied, his green eyes focused on Mathew.

“Oh Matt, sorry that wasn’t the welcome you should have received, I don’t know what got into Roundtree, he’s usually really friendly with my family, I guess you must have startled him and he thought you jumping up & going to hug me was a threat”

_All the time she was speaking Robin, knew, inside that she was lying to herself and her boyfriend. The background emotions she was getting through her bond couldn’t be true, Matt couldn’t be ashamed of her and what was he so guilty about? It must be not being there to protect her, when it, when it had happened._

Their first night out together had started well, Matt had booked them a table at a local restaurant, looking forward to an intimate evening with Robin, getting back to how they were. He’d dressed in smart slacks and an elegant jacket. Robin came down into the lounge, she looked stunning in a midnight blue dress that stylishly showed off her curves, the colour making her hair look even more amazing.

“Right let’s walk it’s not too far and it’s a lovely night”

“OK”, agreed Robin, slipping into a coat, “come on Monster” 

“You can’t be serious Robin, you can’t take that thing out with us and surely, they won’t allow pets in”

Robin looked at her boyfriend

“Haven’t you been listening to me at all Matt? He’s not a pet, I’m bonded with him now, this soon in adoption we can’t really be apart for long. But if it means so much to you I’ll leave him here with Mum & Dad. But we can’t be back too late”

“Humpf it’s worse than having a baby”

They had a pleasant enough meal with Matthew regaling her with stories of how he’d got the job he’d landed, hadn’t been too difficult as he was far superior to the other candidates, anyway he was sure he’d be in his managers job before too long as he was obviously nowhere near Mathews intellect. Every time Robin had told him something about her stay with Steve or tried to explain more about her bond he’d made polite noises and changed the subject back to his successes

After a couple of hours Robin was starting to feel really uncomfortable, she had been out of, contact, (range, perception?) of her ‘cat before but that had been in Twin Forks and she had had Napoleon around. She realised that this was the longest she’d been separated since the day Roundtree had adopted her. It felt like a vital part of her was now missing, she felt incomplete.

“Can we go back now please Matt?”

“But it’s still early, I was going to take you dancing”

“That’s a lovely thought, but I have to get back to…”

“That bloody Treecat I suppose, for god’s sake Robin it’s only a bloody pet. I hope you don’t think you can bring it to Manticore when you come to join me. Anyway my apartment doesn’t allow animals”

“You haven’t been listening at all have you, I have no choice, he’s adopted me, we’re symbionts now we are both inextricably linked, forever, it’s not going to change, no matter how much you don’t like it. We come as a pair now, you can like it or”

Robin just stopped herself 

She reached out and grabbed Matts arm, “let’s not row, come on lets go home, to bed, I’ve really missed you she said winking at him”

“You think you’re up to…….”

“We can try surely, I’m miles and miles better now” 

Robin sat on the sofa in the Ellacott’s lounge, hugging her Treecat while he pushed his love and caring feelings into her

“Oh Monster, what am I going to do, what can I do”

Things had started well, Robin had slipped nude into bed while Matt had been in the bathroom. She had spritzed a little perfume across her neck and trailed it between her breasts. _A trail for Matt._

Matt had pulled the cover back and was surprised and pleased at Robin’s appearance. He’d gathered her into his arms running his fingers through her hair tugging her gently into position where he could kiss her passionately

Robin was moaning into his mouth, groaning

_At last it’s been so long, I can be a woman for him again I’ve missed being close so much_

Then the emotions slammed through her like a train,

_Love Lust Arousal _

But beneath that other feelings, not quite suppressed

_Pity, Shame, Guilt_

Those feeling growing stronger and stronger

“Matt stop, stop please”

“Come on Robin, you can’t lead me on, get me like this and then just stop”

Matt was pressing her back against the bed pushing her arms above her head

“You know I love you, I’ll be gentle, please Rob, just let me”

“No, No please”

Robin was starting to panic the black mass in the pit of her stomach was starting to uncoil, starting to take her over again

She pushed him back hard

Then there was a hiss as the room door slid back and a snarl as a very angry Treecat leapt at Robin’s attacker, sinking his needle sharp fangs into Matthews arm, drawing blood then pushing himself between the two people.

Ears back he stared at Matthew, his claws extending and retracting with a low growling, ripping sound coming from his throat.

“Ow, Ow fucking hell Robin, your bloody ‘cat just tried to kill me”

“No he didn’t Matt, that was a warning, you weren’t listening to me you were hurting me, he’s just given you a warning nip. If he’d been serious he would have ripped your eyes and throat out!”

At all the noise Michael and Linda came into the room,

“What on earth’s going on?”

“Nothing Mum, Nothing”

“Nothing, that bloody Treecat just attacked me, I’m going to get it put down”

Robin was sitting tears running down her face, a picture of abject misery arms around her Treecat

“No you won’t they’re protected, especially those bonded to people, he wouldn’t attack for no cause. You better get your things together and go back to your parents. I’m not letting you undo all the progress Robin has made” Michael had said barely containing his anger at the young man.

Linda came and sat next to her daughter, she’d put 2 cups of tea on the table in front of them both

“Dad’s just seeing Matt to a taxi, did he hurt you love?”

“No Mum, I thought I was ready, but then with Roundtree I could feel all his emotions and he was ashamed of me and all I could feel was his pity & guilt and I had to stop and he wouldn’t and then Roundtree intervened”

“OK love, I understand, maybe you can see him in the morning and clear the air, I mean you have been a couple since school”

“Yes Mum, you’re probably right”

_But how can I sort things out when I now can feel what he’s really feeling Oh God how do I cope with this _


	6. Where do I go from here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin tries to fix things with Matthew

Robin waved to her Dad who had just dropped her off at the Cunliffe home. It was a large, spacious, house in one of the up and coming parts of town. Matthew’s mum was very status conscious and had always pushed her husband for more and more items to enhance her perceived position in society. In other words, and Robin’s opinion, a raging snob!

In contrast to Robin’s family it never felt a very happy home, with his Mum having a range of frosty expressions in her arsenal to indicate her disapproval and she seemed to dislike of lots of things, although outwardly friendly to her, Robin certainly got the impression that she wasn’t approved of as a suitable partner for her wonderful son

Robin rang the bell, hoping desperately for Matthew to answer the door, but no luck ‘The Mother’ answered and looked down her nose at her son’s girlfriend, then things went really downhill when Roundtree raised himself up on his friend’s shoulder, so his eyes were at the level of Robin’s and returned Mrs Cunliffe’s disdainful expression with one equally judgmental.

“Robin, what is that creature doing!”

Robin didn’t need her ’cat’s empathetic link to pick up what Mrs Cunliffe was thinking, her displeasure was obvious.

“Can I introduce you to Roundtree Mrs Cunliffe, he’s my adopted Treecat, you know, like Ariel is Queen Elizabeth’s Symbiont”

Robin couldn’t resist pricking her future Mum in Law’s bubble of pomposity

The Queen bonding on a visit to Sphynx had driven the visibility of Treecats through the roof, you might have thought the ‘cat Clans had planned it!

Living with the Ellacotts Roundtree had quickly picked up some habits to make his & his 2 legs lives easier, one of which was copying human courtesies, raising himself up on his forearms so he stood a head taller than Robin, he extended his Truhand to Mrs Cunliffe as he had seen his 2 leg family do when they met people for the first time. Robin felt the ‘pop’ as his claws instinctively gripped her shoulder

_I’m going to need a much bigger budget for jackets, sigh_

“Yes, I’ve heard about it, it’s what attacked my Matthew”

Her crossed arms eloquently expressed her opinion, making no attempt to take the offered hand

“Yes, well, that’s why I’m here, Matt and I were rowing and he will instinctively defend me when he feels I’m under attack. Is Matt here, I’d like to talk it over with him, it got very heated last night”

“I’ll say it did, he came home with a gaping wound”

“Really, because it had stopped bleeding when he left and Mum had sprayed the bite with Quickheal”

“Robin!”

Matthew ran down the stairs and past his Mum

“I didn’t think you’d come round”

Mrs Cunliffe frowned at her son but made no effort to move and give the couple any privacy.

“So she ought to be here, you deserve an apology for what that creature has done to you, disgusting, totally uncivilised, bringing an alien creature into polite society

Robin started bristling and getting angry, Roundtree dropped his offered hand and started to flatten his ears against his head. His lips curled to show his needle sharp incisors and she could feel a grumbling, ripping noise coming from his throat. She reached up and stroked the ‘cat thinking, _calm, quiet, no danger _

Matthew, who now had much more awareness of what the ‘cat was capable of, stepped around his mother and looked at her.

“Please be quiet Mum, this is between Robin and me to sort out, and honestly, I deserved what I got last night. Shall we go and walk along the river?” 

Looking pleadingly at Robin, she could feel mixed emotions coming off her boyfriend _fear, shame, sorrow, guilt, worry, loss, love, fear _

“OK grab your coat and let’s go”

They walked down to the Yawata river bank where a promenade had been built weaving its way through the town, interspersed with lovely well-groomed parks. 

_We used to walk along here after school, Matt first kissed me on that bench, where has that charming boy, all that love and joy we had gone. Has that bastard taken that from me as well?_

Roundtree had jumped from her shoulder as soon as they had reached the parkland and Robin could sense him stalking the little Hexachipmonks that inhabited the area, feeling his amusement when he stalked one and the little creature was confronted with its own worst nightmare Robin smiled to herself, knowing that the ‘cat would only kill for food, he was merely practicing his skills.

After a moment’s hesitation Robin slipped her arm through Matt’s, he looked at her and smiled, she could feel the relief flooding through him.

“I’m so, so, sorry Rob, I thought I’d lost you, I know I was in the wrong, but I wanted and needed you so much. I promise I’ll try and understand what you have now with Roundtree. I think I know a bit more now, I spent hours last night when I got home reading the data net about Treecats and bonding, although there seems to be lots of speculation out there and not much factual info. I know now though I really have a girlfriend in ten million, that’s what I read the chance of bonding with a Treecat is. Err I do have a girlfriend don’t I?”

_Fear, Uncertainty, Doubt, Worry_

Wow this empathy from her ‘cat was amazing Robin still, she pulled him down onto one of ‘their’ benches and pressed a light kiss to Matt’s lips

“If you want one, we’ve been together since school Matt and you have been so patient with me, I’m getting there please understand, I want to be a woman again, with you, just give me time please”

“As long as you need, I’m here for you, I’ll love you forever”

The pair hugged and luxuriated in just holding one another, both thinking of the happy times they had had falling in love along this river path

True to his word Matthew seemed like his old self, the bombast had gone out of him and he was trying really hard. They went out every day just enjoying each other’s company, shopping, to the zoo, to the fun fair. Many quiet walks along the river

The day before he was due to return to Manticore Robin had her parent’s house to herself so invited Matt around and cooked him a meal.

Roundtree had seemed to overcome his reservations about Matt and finally allowed himself to be petted while Robin was dishing up the Pasta. They had a bottle of Manticore Pinot with their lunch and were feeling really relaxed. The couple curled up together on the sofa and kissed and kissed gradually getting more and more passionate. This time all Robin was feeling was happiness and love and then lust. Finally they were both naked on the lounge sofa Matt was smothering her with kisses,

“Are you sure, just say & I’ll stop”

“Oh Matt I need you so much” 

So after 18 months, Robin felt like a woman again, she felt Matt trembling inside her, she had done it, she could make her lover happy again, so what that she hadn’t reached her climax, it was a small price to pay for being one with the love of her life again. Even her ‘cat draped across the chair didn’t put her off, all she got from him was wry amusement at how 2legs were such funny creatures 

Robin pulled up outside Matthew’s on the day of his return trip, her Dad had lent her the Aircar for the day and she was taking him to the Shuttleport, trying to get as much time together as possible.

She drove competently as ever for the hour it took, chatting and making plans, Roundtree asleep on the back seat of the vehicle. Robin was hoping to visit her boyfriend on Manticore in a few months’ time, but she had to get a job and earn some money first.

They walked through the concourse, holding hands, Matt had checked his bag and now only had to go through security to join his short flight to the Space station where he would pick up his intra-system flight

“Well it looks like this is it”

“Yes”

“Come here

He grabbed Robin and kissed her like she was oxygen to him

“By Love, see you soon”

“Com me as soon as you get back to your apartment”

“Will do”

Robin walked to the viewing gallery to watch the shuttle leave.

Things had seemed fine, back to normal.

But.

Things in her head didn’t seem right, she reached up and scratched her cat under his chin and he purred gently at the attention.

Surely she should feel more upset at this parting, she kept replaying the emotions her ‘cat had reflected to her during that last kiss

_Love, Sadness, Anticipation, Guilt,…….Lust_

What did that all mean?


	7. Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year Later - Robin is working in her dads firm and gets some frightening news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Year Later
> 
> (JKR has done it :-))

Robin left her Vacuum Tube Capsule when it reached her downtown station, this was a more confident, assured Robin, getting back to being the woman she should have been before, before, but she didn’t think of that awful time anymore.

Her Psychiatrist was amazed at her progress, she’d not seen so much change in a person in such a relatively short time, for someone that was so damaged and depressed. She had been seriously considering recommending a mind wipe to try to give her patient some normality, that really was the last resort treatment. Robin now though was a whole, happy, confident person. So much so that she now only needed a therapy appointment if she felt she needed it herself, and she hadn’t booked one. But the therapist had never had a patient bonded with a Treecat before, in fact no therapist had ever had such a patient. Symbionts never needed to seek such crude help, only the fact that Robin was already undergoing scheduled treatment had brought it about this time

Smiling to herself, ‘W_hy do I need a therapist, eh Monster? I have the most amazing friend, therapist, protector with me all the time’ _Roundtree purred and nuzzled his 2 leg, tasting her thoughts, sensing how she felt, keeping inside him the darkness and pain that he’d taken and hidden from her, wrapping it in a cage of his love for her.

Despite working in the busy business district for nearly a year, people still stared at the beautiful strawberry blonde haired girl walking along with a ‘cat draped across her shoulders. Sphynxians who had some experience of their world outside the cities looked, smiled and counted themselves lucky to see such a rare sight. Off Worlders just considered it strange.

Robin was working as a PA for the purchasing director of the firm where her Dad worked, he’d asked around for vacancies and found this job for Robin. Despite all the automated systems and AI secretary services people still preferred human beings to moly-circs.

At her interview she’d met Sharon and immediately hit it off with her potential new boss. She’d felt only positive emotions through her ‘cat as the interview had progressed and the job was Robin’s when Roundtree slid from the back of her chair, where he’d perched, and smoothly flowed onto Sharon’s lap purring and flicking her with his tail. ‘_Crafty Monster you know how much this job means to me and you are on a charm offensive Thank You x’_

Sharon had smoothed any problems of allowing her ’cat to accompany Robin to work every day and now he spent most of the day either under her desk, across the back of her chair or getting himself petted by the other workers in the purchasing department, they had all fallen in love with the little native Sphynxian and he was properly spoiled.

Robin had made her position secure when she was sitting in on a meeting with a Salesman who was being very convincing to Sharon that she should swap suppliers to his company and that he would save them a considerable sum over the incumbent. The emotions flowing from him though gave a very different picture, ‘_Smug, Happy, Sly, Can’t Catch me_’. At the end of the meeting Robin shut the door and asked for a few minutes.

“Sharon, you may have heard that ‘cats are empaths? Well one of the effects of bonding is that I can sometimes get a feeling about someone through Roundtree”

_‘I hadn’t better tell her how strong it is and that it works for everyone!’_

We’ll that guy, all I can say is that I wouldn’t trust him, in the least, I just got the feeling that he was lying through his teeth.

“Interesting, he’s making us a very good offer, almost too good, we use a Private Investigation firm on Manticore on occasions, I think I’ll get him checked out”.

A few weeks later Robin found a quite large bonus in her Salary Credit

“Sharon, what’s this bonus?”

“Well deserved Robin, that tip you gave me, well it seems they were cheap because they were using counterfeit parts, I dread to think what could have happened if we had supplied sub-standard Grav- Impellor nodes to the Military, could have been catastrophic, Please let me know if you get any more _feelings_”.

Over the months Robin’s role had expanded somewhat from being a PA to being more of a sounding board for Sharon when engaged in difficult negotiations with suppliers, Robin sitting in to ‘take notes’ with her Treecat lying, seemingly asleep, innocuously across her feet under the desk. Since this had been happening the supply deals that Sharon had managed to close had improved the companies’ margins considerably, funny how Robin’s gut feelings helped sort out the best deals!

It was just before lunch, Robin had a large performance spreadsheet hanging over her desk using the Holo-display when her Dad came running up to her

“Dad!”

Michael hardly ever visited his daughter at work, he was usually in his lab working on new designs of Grav-impellors, he was one of the companies most intuitive designers and highly thought of

“What’s wrong?” Her dad looked ashen, he was sweating profusely and looked scared

“Oh little bird”

She jumped up and hugged her dad, her workmates stopping and looking at the commotion, Sharon came from behind her desk and looked at Robin & Michael but didn’t interrupt

“Can you pull up a News-net broadcast?”

“Of course, what network?”

“Any”

Robin waved to minimise her worksheet and pulled up MNN

“….coming in, we still don’t have many details but it seems that a Starship of the Royal Manticoran Navy has been involved in a vicious fight defending the people of the Planet Grayson, which as viewers may remember has just joined the Manticoran Commonwealth. We still don’t have the full picture but it seems that a RMN Light Cruiser, HMS Fearless has engaged and fought off two Havenite Battlecruisers, perhaps signalling the start of all-out war between the Star Kingdom and the Peoples Republic of Haven. The Admiralty has stated that the ship fought bravely but was extensively damaged in the action with unfortunately very many casualties….”

Robin gasped and hugged her Dad closer

“No, No Dad isn’t that?”

“Yes Robin, that’s Martin’s ship”

Robin felt the love and support of her Treecat reaching out and enfolding her, soothing her but she still had the anxiety and worry there, still didn’t know if her brother was alive

Sharon came and hugged both of them

“Go home and wait for news, from what I know the Navy is very good at getting news to families in these sort of situations” 

The whole family sat clinging to each other, staring at the newscasts, watching the same information cycling past, with talking heads speculating but no one having any concrete information.

The program then paused and a tone indicated an incoming Video Com,

“Accept” Michael said with a catch in his voice 

The Holo picture steadied quickly, source HMSS Hephaestus was in the bottom left of the picture, the Navy’s Space Station in Manticore orbit

“Hi Mum, Dad, Rob, Jon, They’re letting all the crew send a quick message to their families, I guess you have seen the news about our engagement in Grayson. I’m fine, will be home fairly soon and I’ll fill you in on what’s happened. The ship is pretty well wrecked and looks like she’ll be in the Yard for some time. I’ve had a combat promotion to Lieutenant during the action and it looks like the Captain’s recommended me for a medal. Got to go I’ll call again, soon, let Steve know for me please. Ellacott Clear” 

The Ellacott family were all jumping about hugging one another, all in tears while Roundtree lay across the back of Robins chair purring & “Bleeking”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone care to guess who runs the private investigators on Manticore
> 
> This is a bit of a fill in chapter to engineet Robin getting to Manticore with some money!


	8. Investiture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin receives his medals  
Robin makes a new start

Robin walked along the pathway through the Palace Gardens, looking around herself in amazement, she had never seen such beautiful landscaping. Flowers and bushes from all three of the Manticore system home worlds grew in such profusion with the colours and smells blending to produce an image of such splendour it almost took her breath away.

She looped her arm through Mathew’s and smiled at him, “relax and try to enjoy this, it’s not as if we get invited to the Palace every day”

Matt tried to smile but she could feel his discomfort even without Roundtree, who was, lording it on her shoulder, looking round at the people who were staring at him, as if it were his due.

Robin reached into her shoulder bag and removed the invitation, old fashioned printed on card with a crenulated gold edge.

She was wearing a smart, pale green, suit, with specially reinforced, tailored, shoulders and a small elegant hat, an item of clothing that was alien to her, trying it on in her room had produced what she could only believe was belly laughs from her ‘cat as he rolled around the floor squeaking and bleeking at his 2 leg in her underwear with, he didn’t know what, perched on her head.

He was on his best behaviour today though, his pelt gleaming with his tail lovingly wrapped around Robin’s neck, with the occasional gentle touch on her cheek with his Truhand. She had worried about if she could take him to the ceremony and had casted the contact on the letter to see what the protocol was

The middle aged lady had taken one look at Robin with Roundtree on the back of her chair staring quizzically over his 2 legs shoulder and laughed

“Goodness me no problem at all! I would be shot by her Majesty if we didn’t allow Treecats in!”

‘**_Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth is pleased to invite you to the investiture and awards ceremony for ….’_**

Marty and several of his crew mates were being formally invested with the awards they had received at what had become known as the Battle of Grayson. He had been able to invite 6 people, so as well as Robin and Matthew his parents and brothers were also following along the pathway to the large castle courtyard where the ceremony was going to take place.

They reached the gateway where palace guards were very much in evidence with subtle, but obvious, high end scanners. There were no risks taken where the Monarch was concerned.

There were about 300 plus people milling around in the large courtyard, the crew of HMS Fearless were being decorated today and, unusually, the Sovereign herself was awarding the medals. After a few minutes, polite court staff, started to usher the visitors to the Grandstands erected along one of the walls, opposite the small stage that had been positioned ready, a long red carpet led from one of the entrances.

From the battlements above came a Bugle playing a mournful tune and then a slow drum beat echoed around the arena.

Marching slowly along that red carpet came 11 people, the remaining officers of the ship, Behind them came the remaining 116 other ranks

At their head came a tall woman, a white beret on her head and a Treecat sat across her shoulders, Roundtree sat up suddenly his green eyes ablaze, watching intently, Robin could feel his purring rumbling away and kept getting emotions washing through her, much faster and more indistinct than she had felt before.

The rank came to a halt, smartly at attention, ten of the personnel were resplendent in Navy Midnight Black, the final member in the smart olive green of the Marines.

The rest of the crew formed up as three ranks forming a square with the officers at its head facing the stage, all standing at attention.

The Bugler then played the Sovereigns Lament and the Queen walked slowly down the carpet, stepped onto the small dais and stood solemnly looking at her officers 

The young woman heading the party saluted then called

“HMS Fearless, At Ease”

She looked up and drew gasps from the crowd when they saw her face. A black eyepatch covered her left eye, drawing attention to the slack, paralysed features that surrounded the injury.

With a clear voice, but speaking slowly and carefully she intoned

“We welcome you all here as guests of her Majesty Queen Elizabeth, you are all invited because your relatives are to be in invested with honours. Many of you unfortunately are here to receive awards for your loved ones. As is the Navy tradition we will now call the roll of HMS Fearless,

PO Hargreaves, the Roll Please” 

The Chief lifted his datapad and started to read the names alphabetically

Andrews, J Missile Tech 1st Class

Biltwell, F Marine…….

As each name was called, if there was no answer from the ranks one of the officers stepped forward and announced

“Here in spirit”

There were 247 names not answered, 39 more were too injured to attend

Sixty percent of HMS Fearless’ crew

At the end Captain Harrington and all of the officers about turned and saluted

Loud and clear she reported “HMS Fearless all present and correct your Majesty”

Robin had sat silent, not taking her eyes off her brother the whole time, watching him intently every time he had stepped forward to answer the call, she was trying to understand how they were deciding to answer as it didn’t seem to be any pattern to it.

Then she realised, that they were Martin’s subordinates and peers

He had answered nearly 40 times to the call

Matthew was sitting staring ahead, holding onto Robin’s right hand

Her Dad was to her left, she reached out and took his hand in hers, looking at him till he turned and faced her, she could see how difficult it was for Michael, he had sat and talked with Martin at length over the past few days, both alone, both red eyed when they had re-joined the family. Robin could feel the anguish her Dad was trying to contain.

“All of them Rob. Oh little bird he lost all his crew, he was the only survivor, he just feels so guilty that he escaped, even his Lieutenant died he’s the only one left ”

Roundtree flowed from Robin’s lap onto Michael’s and Robin could feel his love trying to connect to her father, she could feel her dad’s anguish for Martin, but also that her ‘cat couldn’t reach him couldn’t ease his pain like he did Robin’s

The Queen then started speaking

“This is a day that makes me so proud, and so sorrowful at the same time, HMS Fearless and her crew took on and fought overwhelming odds in the defence of the latest member of our Commonwealth. This is in addition to the Captain of that fine ship nearly losing her life defending the Protector of Grayson against a treacherous assassination attempt.

It pains me to tell you all that after extensive survey work that it is not possible to salvage your ship and she must be scrapped, she was too extensively damaged for safe repair.

However today I am announcing that the name HMS Fearless will now be permanently commissioned. While there is a Royal Manticoran Navy a ship will always bear that name

Now I would be honoured to present to this fine crew the medals they so richly deserve”

The recipients were then called forward to receive their awards, a description of the act for which they had been nominated and then the medal presented, each recipient having a few words from the Queen, and a hand to the arm or shoulder, it was unheard of for the Queen to invest so many in one session. But it was rumoured that she insisted and was not prepared to let this pass.

Finally the officer’s awards were to be presented 

The first three marched up, saluted, bowed to the Queen as their citation was read out.

Then:

“Ensign Martin Ellacott”

“Ensign Ellacott was 2nd in command of the Starboard Offensive missile battery during this action. A hit from an X-Ray laser had disabled the missile loading carousel and he was working with another Missile Tech to free the jam, which he had managed to do successfully, when a second bomb pumped laser hit his section, killing all hands. He then single handidly recovered the missile targeting consoles and re-acquired the tactical command map that his superior, Lieutenant Gasperi, had been developing, with Ensign Ellacott’s assistance, before the hit that had jammed their missile tubes. They had believed the Masadan Battle Cruiser Sultan had been using auto computer controlled defence patterns as Fearless had been unable to get shot’s through Sultan’s defences. Which left them open to a manually designated attack”

Robin just sat looking at Martin, _‘No that can’t be my daft brother we’re hearing about, he couldn’t have done that’_ But she was getting Martin’s emotions now from her ‘cat the remembered fear, terror, pride that he’d done it, shame he was the only one left, guilt for being alive

“With the assistance of 2 Marines from the damage control party that had reached him, he brought the tubes online and, recognising the predicted pattern of the enemy counter missiles, launched all of his available weapons. That decision was correct and the salvo penetrated the enemy shields and disabled the target. With the disabling of Sultan the other enemy Battle Cruiser disengaged and fled the System.”

The Queen then spoke, Martin standing with his head bowed before her

“I am pleased to confirm your combat promotion, well done Lieutenant Ellacott. In addition for courage in the face of the enemy, beyond that normally expected of a Navy officer you are hereby awarded The Navy Cross, and on behalf of Protector Benjamin of Grayson The Protectors Award for Gallantry.

Gripping his upper arm the Queen whispered, young man you make me proud, you have done an amazing job”

Martin took his awards stepped back, saluted and returned to his position in the ranks.

Soon the award ceremony was over and the ships company dismissed.

Food and drink had been provided and the Spacers sought out their families, showing their medals off proudly. There wasn’t a party atmosphere though, there were too many of their shipmates missing for that to happen. Families would find their loved ones at times not quite with them as they thought of missing comrades. As is the Military way though when their loved ones had left the ships family would remember them, with many, many drinks and stories before they all dispersed to new assignments.

Martin found his Mum and Dad first, Linda hugging him like she didn’t ever want to let him go, His dad arm round his shoulder telling him how proud he was of him, his brothers hugging and fist bumping him, pushing each other as they had since children. They found one of the many tables that had now appeared and ate some of the amazing buffet food that had been provided together with fine wine from the Queens own cellars. Mathew sat somewhat stiffly at the table, he’d shaken Martin’s hand with a well done. Robin could tell he felt awkward and out of place, he was too used to being the centre of attention when out and he was far from that here. It hadn’t helped at all that Martin had never really liked Matthew.

Robin sat quietly gently stroking her ‘cat who was purring on her lap.

“So Sis, you’ve been quiet, are you OK” real concern in his voice and in the emotion she was getting from Roundtree.

“Oh Martin I’m fine I really am, Monster here has been so good for me, he’s my rock nowadays”

Matthew just looked away when he overheard Robin’s comment

“More importantly, how about you? I know it’s not easy for you, losing all your colleagues, I do pick up how you are feeling you know, I could before, but since bonding” She left the rest unsaid

“You know you can come to your big sister to talk you know?”

Martin just smiled and put his arm around Robin’s shoulders

“I know, I know. How’s things for you now, what are you doing? Dad said you aren’t going back to Sphynx with them but are staying here with Matt?”

“That’s right I have a place on the Landing University Forensic Psychology course starting in 4 months’ time so I decided it was time to move in with Matt and finish my degree. I’ll get a temporary job to tide me over, hopefully something I can do alongside my course. In fact I have an interview the day after tomorrow, Sharon, my old boss on Sphynx has set it up for me”

“That’s great news Rob, I’ll be on Manticore for about a T year as well, I’ve been assigned to the Weapons & Tactics course at Saganami, it seems the Navy think I might have and eye for it after Grayson.”

“You certainly have Martin” came a soft soprano voice from behind them

“Martin sprang up, sorry Ma’am, didn’t see you there, let me introduce you to my family, Captain Harrington, my CO, this is my family”

Honor was introduced to all the Ellacott clan, finishing with Robin

“And this is my Sister..”

“Robin Ellacott, so pleased to meet you, and this must be Roundtree”

The two ‘cats had stared at each other from their mates shoulders before sliding down to the floor and twining together green eyes staring into each other 

Honor laughed “Well those 2 are having a good chat, let you and I sit down and compare notes, I have a sneaky suspicion that my Nimitz and your Roundtree may be Clan brothers”

Robin then had the most enlightened conversation she had had since bonding, Grace had tried to help but she only had one tenth of the experience of Honor had as she had bonded at the age of 10, so had so much more to share with her.

“One thing you must be eternally grateful for, you won’t have to go through puberty bonded, the emotions were hell, but I’ve been monopolising you, l must go and talk with more of my crews families, unfortunately no one else has a Treecat in the family”.

Eventually the occasion was over and people drifted off to hotels or back to their accommodation. Martin was leaving for his new posting in the morning so everyone said farewell at the Palace

Robin went back to Matthews apartment with him _‘I guess it’s our apartment now though’_

“Thanks Matt, I’m glad you were there for me today”

“Really? I felt pretty superfluous most of the time”

“Don’t be like that, I’m glad you were there and not everyone can say they have had tea at the palace”

At that Matt grinned “Yes well that’s true, it will really put my Mum’s nose out of joint won’t it”

“Anyway work tomorrow, what you doing Rob?”

“Going to go shopping with Mum before they go back to Sphynx and see if I can get my bearings, Landing is such a big city I need to find my way around. I want to find a Hi G Gym, I don’t want to lose my muscle tone or going home will be difficult, then I have that interview Sharon setup the following day” 

\--------

Robin checked her datapad, yes this is definitely the address she was looking for

It was a small office in a shared block quite near to downtown but in a slightly cosmopolitan area, she had double checked and yes this was the place.

She walked up two flights of stairs and saw the door she was looking for, she was on time so she pressed the access button.

The door slid open and a deep Baritone voice shouted “Come in, how can I help you?”

“Hello I’m Robin Ellacott I’ve come for an interview”

The large man behind the desk stood up and extended his hand

“Pleased to meet you Robin Ellacott, I’m Cormoran Strike”


	9. Who's being interviewed?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin get's her dream job

Robin reached out and grasped the offered hand, carefully. She had had a few surprises on Manticore, one of which was that as a heavy worlder, Sphynx had a standard gravity of 1.3 after all, she was so much stronger than most people she met, handshakes and hugs had to be something she now did carefully, with people she was meeting for the first time.

But this time it wasn’t the strength of the hand she was shaking, although that was reassuringly firm and solid, it was the tingle that shot up her arm, together with the shock of emotion that hit her, she was used to picking up lust from random men that she met now and could discount it as just the usual male reaction to a pretty girl.

This was something else entirely, it was admiration, was it was love? Love at first sight? It was respect, it was like nothing she had ever felt before. If she hadn’t had Roundtree with her though she would not have sensed anything, Not a change of expression crossed Cormoran’s face, if she hadn’t been fed his emotions by her ’cat she would have missed the slight intake of breath from her interviewer when their hands met.

‘_I’ve never felt anything like that from Matthew’ _was the worry that flashed through her mind.

“Please take a seat, get comfortable, do you need anything for your Treecat?”

Robin settled down in the chair opposite and Roundtree gracefully draped himself across the back, although unusually he didn’t start to doze but sat, his ears pricked up, staring between the 2 humans, he then started to purr contentedly

‘_Oh my poor Firehead surely you can taste it, his mind matches yours completely? If you were Clan you would be looking to bond as soon as you can, this Mind-blindness of yours is awful, you don’t see the good in front of you, and the awfulness in that 2 leg you have chosen to live with. What can I do to make you taste his worthiness? ‘ _

“So Miss Ellacott, Sharon commed me and explained that you are moving here to study and could do with a job”

Robin felt Strike’s emotions subside like he was forcing them back under control, like he was fencing them off so he could concentrate.

“Yes that’s right Mr Strike, she told me that after the work you did on the counterfeit Grav-Impellors you might find something for me, you see, I originally spotted something fishy about the situation and Sharon engaged you to investigate. She told me I had a good gut feel for spotting things”.

“Please call me Cormoran, can I call you Robin? This Mr & Miss stuff is just so formal”

Robin felt herself relaxing, there was something about this big, tough looking man that she found so reassuring, she felt safe with him. He would probably hate how much she was picking up via her ‘cat. He struck Robin as a man who didn’t display emotion easily, so to know she could sense his would no doubt have unsettled him greatly.

“Sharon told me you were the best PA she has ever had and you were a really good judge of character and could spot someone lying to her, is that true?

Robin was taken a bit aback at the question, but she sensed that her potential employer didn’t like to beat around the bush

“Well that’s true, I am pretty intuitive with people”

Cormoran leaned back in his chair, she could feel doubts coming from him about what she had said

“Look Cormoran, please don’t spread this around, as people who aren’t from rural Sphynx don’t understand, but since bonding with a Treecat I can sometimes feel what people’s emotions are, particularly if they are uncomfortable or trying to hide something, as you can imagine that’s useful in contract negotiations…”

“And extremely useful for a Private Investigator” Strike finished for her she felt a wave relief and trust coming from the large man.

“I am so glad you were honest with me, you see you aren’t the first woman I have met who has bonded with a Treecat”

Robin’s eyebrows shot up at that revelation

“You see I’m from Sphynx as well, left nearly 20 years ago mind you. My mother was also bonded with a ‘cat so I have some idea about them” 

She was just going to ask more details from Strike and if she could meet his Mum, Robin was anxious to meet as many people in the minute community of bonded humans as she could, when she felt a rush of overwhelming sadness and anger from him, which he ruthlessly pushed down.

He saw it in Robin’s eyes before she could say anything and held up his hand

“Sorry, she died just before I left and joined the Marines, she was only bonded for about 3 months before that, though from what I know a Treecat seems to bond with humans who are kind and caring and empathetic, they are very selective you know. So tell me how you met Roundtree, did you call him?”

Strike sat and listened to Robin’s story, she didn’t mention the, the reason she was visiting her brother, she thought it was past and this was her future. Also she didn't want this man’s pity, she wanted to win his respect

_‘Win his respect, where’s that come from why does that mean so much?’_

After several more questions and discussions where Robin had strongly suggested that she wanted to be more than a PA & secretary, a comment that had Strike nodding in agreement.

“OK then Robin, if you fancy a job with this old Marine would you like to give it a try for a month? Then if it doesn’t suit either of us we can call it quits with no hard feelings? Money won’t be huge I can only pay you as a secretary but if you’re game so am I”

Despite his words the underlying emotion was _pleased, I hope you’ll stay, interested_, _curiosity _and there it was again_ **attraction**_.

Robin grinned and stuck her hand out and shook on the offer.

“Right then, enough of this interview, fancy some food and a drink? Right there’s a great little bar just around the corner, on me today as a bit of a welcome” 

“You grab a table Robin, I’ll get us some drinks, you check out the menu, food’s good here”

Cormoran lifted an eyebrow at his new assistant as a silent question

“Oh white wine please, Sauvignon if they have it”

He made his way to the bar while Robin got herself settled, Roundtree arranged himself across the back of the bench seat that his 2leg had selected, yawned, showing off his impressive array of needle sharp teeth and promptly went to sleep. A few people around looked at the strange couple but soon lost interest as the ‘cat was well camouflaged by Robin’s hair, currently spread out across her shoulders and wasn’t doing anything to attract attention

The menu was simple and contained the expected bar food

Cormoran returned carrying her wine and a Tankard of Amber Ale

“Old Theobold, not as good as the Sphynx brew but good enough, decided what you will be eating?”

“Hmm, yes the Lasagne with Salad and fries please, large, and can you ask them for some extra celery on the salad”

“Good appetite then?”

Robin coloured nicely

“Well you’re from Sphynx as well, my parents came from Mehyrdahl originally so…. ”

“So you have the boosted metabolism to cope with the high G”

“Which means I have to eat at least 30% more to just keep up”

Robin grinned “It’s not the worst feature of the gene upgrades by any means”

Cormoran laughed “No it’s not, I have the same, inherited from my Mum, you know, some girls would pull your hair out if they found out how much you can eat”

They chatted away and Robin found that she could talk easily with this man, who on the surface was so tough looking, intimidating, with an apparent grumpy attitude yet underneath she could feel kindness and caring and what? He was a really nice person.

The food was delivered and they both tucked in, Cormoran watched intrigued as Robin tickled her ‘cat to wake him and then got his immediate attention when she slipped him a stalk of celery which he hoovered up and looked at her for more

“Only one more, you know what it does to your digestion”

The afternoon was spent with Robin getting access to the AI that held all of the business records and files plus an update on the cases that were in progress. She had to sign several confidentiality documents as well as record herself on the central register of investigators held by the Landing Police. Presenting her ID chip for that one had given Robin a particular thrill.

“Right, see you tomorrow at 09:00 have a good evening”

They left together and Strike secured the office

“Remind me to get your Iris registered with the building AI tomorrow Robin, this job involves a lot of coming and going so you need to be able to get in when I’m not here”

They parted with Robin heading for the Vac Tube station and Cormoran walking in the opposite direction

_‘Funny he seems to have a limp, that’s not something you see much?’_

Robin arrived home and let herself into their apartment

“Matt, Matt you home? I’ve got some great news”

“Hi Rob, so have I, you’ll never guess, I’ve got you a job, one of the HR Managers needs a PA” 


	10. On the Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pregnant Robin?   
Working for Cormoran

Robin walked slowly along the street, glancing into the shop windows, seemingly without any interest in their contents.

It was the weary walk of a typical young mum, the almost drunk actions of someone who is so bone tired they can hardly put one foot in front of the other.

Her dark hair was tousled as if she had hardly had the strength to drag a comb through it. Strapped to her chest was the obvious cause of this exhaustion, a child nestled to its mother’s breast, probably a boy, well it had a blue knitted hat peeking out of the sling, an occasional little squeak was all that could be heard from this infant.

Dark glasses covered Robin’s eyes, no doubt puffy and red from the lack of sleep, they certainly wouldn’t be needed in the dull overcast that covered Landing City at the moment

“Ah, is your baby a boy?”

The kind looking old lady said to Robin as she approached from the other side of the pavement

“He is” sighed Robin

“Ooo could I have a little peek?”

“I’d love to let you but he’s just settled and I daren’t wake him, he has me up most of the night, every night, so I’m on the way home now to try and get him down and have some sleep myself”

She cuddled her little package closer

“I love him dearly but he’s so much hard work at the moment”

“There, there, dear, I know just how you feel, this too will pass though, and it’s worth all of it to bring up a child I assure you”

With a reassuring pat on the arm the old lady went on her way.

Robin glanced around and with what seemed a stupendous effort walked a little more quickly for a few hundred yards, then the weariness obviously overcame her again and she stopped, leaning against the corner of a shop, settling her glasses more comfortably she set off again.

\-----

Robin briskly climbed the stairs, took off her glasses and looked at the access control to the door she was waiting outside.

“Welcome Robin Ellacott” the warm, rich, voice of the AI announced and the door slid open for her

“Hi Cormoran, I got the pictures we needed, she is having an affair, but my god she likes shopping!”

“Well done Robin, let me take a look”

Robin passed him her glasses and Cormoran quickly uploaded the images from the Nano-camera built into the coating of the lenses.

Robin unhooked her sling, gratefully.

“Out you come Monster” She pulled the knitted hat from her Treecat’s head and he leapt onto the back of the old sofa that they kept in the office, he shuddered from the top of his ears to the tip of his prehensile tail and began to carefully groom himself.

Convincing her Treecat to go along with disguises had been fun, the first knitted Hat she had tried on him had been shredded with claws and fangs in seconds, followed by a swift climb to the top of the storage unit at home, and a mammoth sulk, only relieved when Robin waved a stick of celery around the kitchen. So Robin had sat fussing him for a couple of hours imagining what she wanted him to do and trying to picture in her mind what she was trying to achieve. At the end he had sat up stared into Robin’s eyes and stroked her cheek with his Truhand. “Bleek”. Message received, he seemed to be saying

“These are really good Robin, got her meeting him and then going for a drink & the kiss and embrace confirms it. How did you manage to figure out when it was going to happen?”

“I could feel she was bursting with anticipation and lust so knew it was imminent, I just had to be in the right place when they met. Another good steer from Roundtree!”

The ‘cat paused from his grooming, almost smirking at the two detectives, and let out a most self-satisfied “Bleek”.

Robin pulled the dark wig from her head and moaned with relief as she ran her fingers through her hair, trying to get it back to something like its normal beauty.

“I’m fed up with my hair, it’s so noticeable I have to keep resorting to wigs and hoodies, it’s not too bad in winter but now summer’s on its way I get so hot. I think I’ll go and get it cut short.”

“N..”

Cormoran choked off his comment as it left his lips

“Well if it makes you more comfortable, but haven’t you taken years to get it to this length? And it really suits you when you dress up to go out, don’t forget it does come in handy when we’re trying to get into high class parties and other events”

Robin looked up from under the said hair as she was brushing it out.

“I suppose so, but it hasn’t done me that many favours in the past”

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing, just a bit hot and grumpy”

‘_That bastard told me I had lovely hair when……’_

_‘Interesting, Cormoran let that slip then, he really likes my hair and doesn’t want to change it, and I guess I don’t either really’._

“Right, that’s that job put to bed, just need to write it up and invoice it.

Drink?”

“That would be nice, can’t be late away though, out with Mathew and some of his friends from work this evening”

_‘Hmm with that expression you look like you would rather do almost anything else’._

“Talking of drinks, I have a surprise for you Roundtree”

Robin & the ‘cat both looked around surprised, Cormoran made his way to the small chiller cabinet in the tiny kitchen they had in their office. He pulled out a small bottle with a smooth pale green liquid in it.

“You know Nick, my Gastro Doctor friend, Robin?”

She nodded somewhat quizzically

“Well I sort of mentioned over a few beers what happens when Roundtree has a surfeit of Celery”

They had all had to abandon the office for a few hours a couple of weeks ago. They had attended a student party, undercover, and the Treecat had been a huge hit with the youngsters. The result being that he had been spoiled rotten, eating far too many sticks of the vegetable he loved, with unfortunate consequences on poor Roundtree’s digestion. Work that afternoon had to be done on data pads, sitting on a bench in a park so that the ‘cat could roam the many trees in the area and settle his stomach.

“Well Nick thinks it might be the Terran fibre in the plant that’s causing all the trouble, so he’s concocted this smoothie, which should contain all the flavour that appeals to him, but without all the fibrous junk”

He passed the bottle to Robin who had a sip,

“MMM tastes like Cream of Celery soup, lovely, here Monster try this”

She passed the bottle to him and he held it tentatively with his Truhand and sniffed it suspiciously, ears flicking backward and forward he looked at the two humans and took an experimental sip. This was followed by the passing back of the bottle hurriedly and a gagging Treecat dashing out of the office!

Robin & Cormoran just looked at each other and burst out laughing

“Well” said Strike “I’ll have to tell Nick its back to the drawing board”

“Right, a quick drink and then you best get off home for your evening out”

Cormoran deliberately didn’t notice the subdued “Humpf” Robin exhaled when he said that.

A drink after work, when there was a successful conclusion to a case, had become a bit of a habit between the pair. Robin’s month’s trial had been abandoned within a week of her starting working. She had absolutely loved the job from day one, her organised nature had helped enormously and Cormoran couldn’t believe how she anticipated things for him and could read people seemingly easily, a trait that had taken him years to learn.

Robin had been with him for nearly a year now, Cormoran had come to her after about three months with a proposition. As Manticoran Government policy was to build the best educated workforce possible there were lots of allowances available for training. As Robin was finishing her degree in Forensic Psychology, she could get a bursary that allowed her to work part time for Cormoran during Term time and full time during holidays, given the nature of their work this arrangement was ideal with Robin able to do ad-hoc shadowing and observation to fit in with her lectures.

The best news of all was that Cormoran had offered her the chance to be his Partner when she graduated, muttering

“Well we will be able to put our rates up with a qualified Psychologist as a partner”

They had a quick drink at the bar that they frequented most of the time, a Beer & a Wine to celebrate, chatting easily together and planning the following days’ work.

They each went their separate ways at the door, Robin heading for the VacTube to the apartment she shared with Matthew, Cormoran to visit his old friends, with the news for Nick that his Celery Smoothie was an abject failure

“Bye Cormoran, give my love to Nick & his wife”

“Bye Robin, have a lovely evening, see you in the morning”

\-------

Cormoran walked up the stairs to his office, somewhat queasily, the evening with Nick and Ilsa had been great but he’d had far too much of Nick’s wonderful Malt Whiskey and was suffering a bit today.

The office door slid open

“Morning R…”

He took in the scene, Robin sat on the sofa looking a picture of abject misery, her eyes were red & blotchy, her ‘cat was clinging to her purring, nuzzling her and stroking her hair. A large suitcase was parked alongside her desk

“Oh Robin what’s happened?” 


	11. Dangers and Developments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catch up with Martin  
Cormoran introduces himself

“Get another Recon Drone launched, we have to see what they’re up to”

Martin Ellacott sat in the Captain’s Chair of the Light Cruiser he was commanding, trying to make sense of the situation unfolding around him. This should have been a milk run, a simple convoy to Basilisk System, in Manticoran space with little risk. The four freighters he was escorting were carrying vital medical supplies and personnel that were desperately needed on Sirius V, a relatively new Colony world that was being ravaged by a Xeno-plague that had mutated from some of the local bacteria and was decimating the population. 

Speed was the essence so fast freighters were being used, they had boosted impellors and inertia compensators that were nearly a match for the military spec of Martin’s ship

Then three unknowns had hypered in and started accelerating towards him at a rate that meant they could only be military. The question if they were hostile had been answered when a missile had taken down the recon drone nearest to them, leaving Martin with only light speed data available from their approach path.

“Order the convoy to go to 95% acceleration and vector away from the hostiles”

“Tac crew, I need to know what we have out there against us, give me options, ID those ships fast”

“Crew to battle stations, airtight doors locked down”

“Challenge them”

“Incoming vessels please identify yourselves, this Captain Ellacott of HMS Puma of the Royal Manticoran Navy and you are in Manticoran Space, you are approaching a military convoy and I request you divert course immediately”

“Missile Launch, Multiple missile launch, my god the acceleration, they’re fast, estimated time to impact 3.2 minutes”

“Order the convoy to scatter and diverge course & make for Sirius independently”

“Tac what are we dealing with?”

“Unknown drive signatures but they seem to be about our capability & speed, emissions show, shit! Seems we have 3 battlecruisers, indications that they are Warlord class”

_‘Three Warlords, I’m outnumbered, outgunned, & I can’t outrun them. The mission is to get the medical aid through, I’ll just have to try and hold them up & give the civvies a chance to get away’_

“Tac assign targets as group Alpha, work up firing solutions on the lead ship. Helm make a turn 140 towards them”

“Point defence take out that first salvo, we don’t want anything leaking through to reach the Merchies”

The seconds ticked down

“Firing solution locked in sir”

“Fire, go to salvo fire, swamp their defences if we can”

HMS Puma spat Mk14 missiles from her 12 tubes, a salvo every 20 seconds

“30 seconds to impact Sir”

“Roll the Ship, interpose our Gravity Wedge”

“CIWS go active” 

The laser clusters searched for the incoming missiles, they would only have one shot at the speed they were incoming, X-Ray lasers spat out picking out the targets, many missed or picked off decoys. A wave of hostile weapons detonated, bomb pumped lasers slashed into HMS Puma. Many impacted harmlessly against the impenetrable Gravity wedge. But the terminal manoeuvres programmed by the attacker meant missiles were targeted at the vulnerable throat and skirt. Shields held and deflected several, but not enough, ravening beams ripped through the ship tearing gaping holes in the fabric, destroying all in their path. Men died screaming, Plasma lines gave way and cremated many compartments, air and fluids blasted out into the void, finally the immense amount of damage forced the reactor to SCRAM and the ship fell back to battery power only

On the bridge the flashing red icons of critical damage filled the Captains status board, damage control was swamped, too much damage, not enough crew left alive, the ship shuddered and groaned as if in agony, then the gravity failed.

“Abandon Ship, Abandon ship, XO destroy the data core”

The lights all went up to normal level, the SIM deck stabilised level and the deck doors opened

“End Ex, End Ex, End Ex simulation is terminated”

The trainees all looked around at each other sweating and blinking, although it was only a training exercise it was as lifelike as Manticoran technology could make it, they all felt as if their ship had just been blown away from under them.

“Right Martin, let’s go to my office and debrief what you have learnt from that exercise, don’t look so down, you were in a no win situation”

Commodore Arkle smiled at him.

“You did OK, you remembered the objective, you got the freighters away and tied the attacking force up long enough so they couldn’t be caught and those supplies got to where they were needed”

“But I lost the ship?”

“You had to, the only way to save your ship was sacrifice the Merchantmen which would have lost the Colony, the loss of a ship is worth that surely? Don’t be hard on yourself you took the right tactical decision, but it was at huge personal cost. That’s something I hope you never have to face, then glancing at Martin’s medals, or rather face again”

They then spent several hours going through the exercise, Martin explaining his reasoning for each of his decisions, what he thought he could have done better, what mistakes he thought he’d made all the time being coached and challenged by his mentor.

“Well I’m rating you B+ for that exercise, work on the improvement areas we’ve discussed and don’t forget, use your XO he’s there to take some of the load from you so you can concentrate on the tactics”

“So a 96 hour pass for the whole class, what you planning on doing”

“Well there’s not enough time to get to Sphynx and back so I’m going to catch up with my Sister and her boyfriend and just chill for a few days”

“Well I hope you have a great time and get back refreshed, it’s your last month now so there are many more exercises to come + we have some space time scheduled. See you next Tuesday”

\-------

Buzz Buzz, Buzz Buzz

“Come on Robin where are you?”

Buzz Buzz, Buzz Buzz

“Hello”

“Who’s that? That’s not Matthew, why are you answering my Sister’s Comm?”

“Ah, you must be Martin, this is Cormoran, I’m Robin’s boss, she’s a bit upset at the moment”

“Why, what’s the matter, there’s nothing happened to her again has there? Please let me speak to her”

“She’s just asleep, she really needs a rest”

“I was supposed to be staying with her this weekend, I’m on leave”

“Ah well, you better come here then, Strike gave an address, she can update you when you get here, just grab an AirUber”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick Chapter to get Martin & Cormoran meeting  
Martin needs to help out his big Sister soon !


	12. Friends and Siblings Rally Round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strike finds out what's happened to Robin  
Martin does as well  
A secret is revealed

“Oh Robin what’s happened?”

His friend and assistant just looked at him, her face crumpled and she buried it in her hands, her shoulders shook and her whole body was wracked as she sobbed uncontrollably.

Strike wasn’t a touchy, feely person and he’d deliberately been even less tactile than normal with his gorgeous young assistant, it helped keep the burgeoning feelings he had for her strictly under control, but he couldn’t stand to see her in such distress

He sat next to her and tentatively put his arm around her shoulder, she turned into him bunching his shirt in her fists and bawling into his chest. Roundtree was plastered to her back his six limbs wrapped around her, purring and keening, he seemed in nearly as much distress as his Symbiont. He raised his head and stared into Cormorant’s eyes, raising his Truhand he clutched the detectives hand and they hugged Robin between them.

‘_What’s that twat of a boyfriend done to her, so help me I’ll put him in a world of pain if he’s done this to Robin’_

Robin had introduced the two men during her first month working for the agency, the atmosphere in the Italian bar near the office, which had become their watering hole, was febrile to say the least.

Matthew couldn’t believe Robin had turned down a job at his firm to work for a “One man band who doesn’t pay you enough, doesn’t appreciate you and only wants to get you into his bed” were some of the comments that she had put up with. Matt couldn’t understand why she didn’t want the benefits of working for a huge company and her comments about not wanting to be a “boring, soulless corporate drone” had caused a row that had simmered for days, a row that wasn’t helped by Roundtree spitting and snarling at him every time he came near Robin.

Equally Strike was less than impressed with the man his assistant had picked for her potential life partner

‘_What the fuck does she see in him, he’s a fucking strutting peacock full of his own self-importance’_

As this thought crossed Cormoran’s mind Roundtree had looked at him and let out a stream of quiet bleaks which Strike thought of as the ‘cat chuckling.

He was aware of whispered Comm conversations when Robin had some observations to do or needed to work non office hours, conversations that always seemed to leave the girl upset, and often resulted in a tired and drawn looking Robin at work the following day, the extra makeup she’d used not disguising the fact that she’d seemed to have not slept well or had been crying.

It took all of Strikes self-control not to say anything, it was her choice after all, and nothing really to do with him. This though now was to do with him, she was sitting in his office clinging to him like her life depended on it, and he couldn’t let this pass. He cared more than he liked to admit for Robin and her anguish was tearing him up.

He gently lifted her chin as the sobs declined and looked into the deep blue/grey eyes that he found so fascinating even red-rimmed and teary, he found himself sinking into them.

“Come on Ellacott, spit it out, what on earth has happened?

Let me get you a drink & you can explain what all this is about”

Strike went into his office and came back with the bottle of Malt Whiskey and two glasses that they used to celebrate success. He poured a couple of fingers into each glass and passed one to Robin.

“Come on down the hatch” and knocked his back

Robin did the same with a small cough as the spirit warmed her throat & stomach.

“Oh Cormoran, where do I start? First of all I’m so sorry for crying all over you and dragging you into my domestic disasters, but I don’t have anyone else on Manticore to turn to”

“Robin, Robin I hope you know I’m your friend, after the past year we’ve been working together, I hope you know I’m here for you, now what on earth has been going on”

“Well it all started when I got home last evening…”

Strike sat and listened as Robin outlined the disaster that had supposed to be a pleasant meal out with friends.

Matthew had started out being _‘an utter prick’ _as Robin succinctly described it. He had had a bad day at the office, some internal politics that she really couldn’t be bothered to understand. He then disapproved of the dress she’d picked, so she’d changed into a smart top and trousers which was then not smart enough, so she’d changed yet again. All the pleasure she’d got from the successful completion of a case had drained away, describing it to Matt had just produced snarky comments about her job being nosing through other people’s dirty washing.

They were meeting some of Matt’s friends in a trendy Bistro in a fashionable part of town, both pretentious and expensive. Robin had pulled one of her reinforced jackets on and called Roundtree. Matt had been poisonous about it, shouting that she couldn’t bring her “flea bitten creature” with them, didn’t she understand this was a high class establishment, the usual anti Treecat rants that Robin was hearing more and more. It seemed to Robin that he never wanted Robin to have her Treecat along when they were out as a couple.

This time Robin dug her heels in, it was going to be a long evening and, as she reasonably put it, she couldn’t stand being away from her cat for that length of time, it wasn’t a choice it was the biology of the bond and if HE couldn’t see that then he could go on his own.

Muttering and grumbling Matt called an Aircar and they sat in frosty silence for the journey down town. Seemingly to annoy him Roundtree was being especially affectionate curling on her lap and coiling his long prehensile tail around Robin’s arms and neck, caressing her and purring his calming thoughts at her.

At the restaurant The Maître D had looked at the Treecat staring at him from Robin’s shoulder and she saw a smirk spreading across Matthew’s face and she braced herself for yet more sarcasm from her boyfriend, except.

“Ah, Madam, I’m sorry no one let us know we had a bonded Treecat as a guest, I will arrange a high chair for you immediately. One of our Patrons is Captain Harrington & her ‘cat, do you know them?”

Robin had beamed at him “Thank you so much, I do know the Captain, she was my brother’s CO on HMS Fearless”

“Then you are extremely welcome, please come with me”

They had then been shown to a table with four other couples, already seated everyone stood and introductions were made. A slightly rotund gent older than the others stood and grasped Robin’s hand

“Hello to you both I’m Alf” looking between the young lady and ‘cat

Turning to Matthew. ”You never mentioned that Robin was bonded!”

Alf’s wife, Carol, was another Sphynxian and was well aware of bonding, she grabbed Robin and sat her down alongside and peppered her with questions about her ‘cat, bonding, home and everything, which Robin answered with pleasure. The rest of the table listened, fascinated. Roundtree’s high chair had arrived and he made himself comfortable, but not before he had sat up on Carol’s lap and nuzzled her cheek. An action that had made the lady’s night!

Matthew sat and ignored all of this, Robin could feel the waves of disapproval coming from him. _How dare she, embarrassment, anger, revenge? _

Things settled down and Robin reached over and held her boyfriend’s hand with a gentle smile, trying to bring peace to the evening. That action hadn’t been returned, in fact Matt had turned towards the girl on his left, a bubbly, loud, blond who was talking animatedly to him and laughing at his every little joke.

Robin tried to ignore the feelings she was getting from them through her link to Roundtree

The food had been served and it was the fashionable “New” cuisine, which didn’t go anywhere near feeding Robin’s Mehyrdahl adapted appetite. She was really pleased though that the restaurant had provided a plate of cooked rabbit for her cat & a side dish of Celery stalk which perked her ‘cat up no end.

The waiter asked if everything was OK and Robin had requested a dish of fried potato, that had caused a black look and a muttered comment about “not being a pig” from Matt.

The girl who had been captivating Matthew, her name was Sarah it seemed, then started chatting with Robin. It was distasteful, she seemed to be trying to stir things up and obviously knew more about Robin than she should. Making comments about working alone with only another man and being seen in all the seedy parts of town.

Robin tried to shut her down but she seemed to have the skin of a Hexa-Rhino and wouldn’t take a hint! 

Alf tried to calm things down asking about Robin’s job, and she explained about being an investigator and how she was working towards being a full partner in the firm when she completed her degree. An explanation that seemed to send Matt into another huff.

The evening was at long last over and after saying goodbye to their fellow diners caught an Aircar home.

The farewell Matt gave to Sarah though was the catalyst.

They got home & Robin shut Roundtree in the kitchen, switching off the inside door control to stop the ‘cat intervening in what she knew was coming

“Well that wasn’t too bad was it Robin?”

She just looked at him

“No I don’t suppose so, Alf and Carol are nice, the rest, well they’re not my kind of people really”

“And that means I’m not your kind of person I suppose”

“I don’t think you are nowadays Matt, I think it’s time we went our separate ways”

He looked stunned at this,

“Come on Robin, you don’t mean that, we love each other”

“If we love each other, why are you fucking Sarah?”

The anger was boiling in her now,

“You fucking Toad, you know I have an empathic link to my ‘cat, what do you think I was feeling all the time you were playing footsie and giggling together, Christ I could have seen it without my ‘cat” 

The row blazed furiously

Matt accusing her of being frigid and unresponsive to him and too wrapped up with her “Fucking Treecat” and accused her of playing away in the office all the time.

But what really hurt Robin was his response to

“When did it start?”

Her caring, loving boyfriend had been unfaithful since he’d moved to Manticore even the time immediately after... Even after the week when Robin had thought she’d repaired their relationship.

“You utter bastard, how could you”

“Well you’re damaged goods now, I had to get relief with a sensual, responsive woman”

Words like daggers to her heart

While this was going on frantic scratching was coming from the kitchen with a ripping growl, increasing in volume as Robin got more and more upset.

Matt had a hold of Robin’s arms but was struggling to control her, he had never had the same strength as Robin and had never kept his muscles in Hi G condition. But he was still a man, with a man’s greater strength, she pulled her left hand free and slapped him across the face, hard

“You cow”

He punched Robin in the stomach and she doubled over gasping for breath, crying,

With a screech and shriek the extruded plastic of the kitchen door gave way and 9 kilos of angry, vengeful, protective, Treecat launched himself at his Symbiont’s tormentor

“No! Don’t kill him” came the scream with all the emotion she could push at her ‘cat

Roundtree twisted in mid-air, he pulled the double killing strokes that the ‘cats used, one set of claws across the eyes the other to rip the throat open to the spine.

Matthew got away with claws raking down his shoulder.

The ‘cat crouched in front of Robin fangs exposed & claws fully extended, ears folded against his head, daring this 2 leg to try and hurt his “Firehead” again.

“Bastard ‘cat”

Matthew ran into the kitchen and grabbed a knife, he lunged at the little warrior.

Not a chance.

Roundtree was a hunter and killer, a Clan scout for 30 years, an untrained human had no hope, he effortlessly skipped to the side of Matthew's thrust and raked the hand holding the knife cutting down to the bone, he didn’t pull that strike! 

“Stop it Matt it’s over”

Robin, kind, caring Robin, had then grabbed their 1st aid kit and cleaned Matthew’s wounds, spraying them with Quickheal. All in silence, her ‘cat sat watchfully, still in his attack posture, still growling and hissing at the man who had caused his human so much distress.

“So I just threw some clothes into a case and walked out”

“I must have walked around for hours, going through in my head, everything, thinking how could I have thought I was in love with him when…..”

“Then I realised I’d walked all the way here, on autopilot and came in to just sit, about an hour ago and then you arrived and it all sort of came out. Thank you”

Cormoran had sat very still, listening with his full attention, his arms still around his friends back. Roundtree had moved to hug Robin, purring & flicking his tail, working his empathy to try and soothe his 2 leg’s pain.

“What a Moron, how could he not see he had the kindest, most intelligent, beau”

He stopped himself, nearly revealing far too much of his inner thoughts to his young employee.

“You must be exhausted, why don’t you lie down on the sofa & try to get some rest, I’ve got a blanket & pillow here somewhere, been known to crash here on occasion as well”, he gave her a friendly grin.

“I think I will, I just feel empty now, what about work?”

“Nothing scheduled till later this afternoon, you just rest”

Cormoran sat and watched as the lovely young woman that had bulldozed her way into his life relaxed and fell into a much-needed sleep.

He went into his office and started working on some case documentation, leaving his door open to keep an eye on Robin, her ‘cat was sprawled across her chest his Truhand cradling her head, rhythmically purring to sooth her, seemingly asleep as well.

Robin’s Comm vibrated & he answered it, it was her brother and he explained the situation, giving the address for Martin to reach them from the Shuttleport.

A couple of hours or so later there was a gentle buzz and Strike opened the door, he saw a young man in the uniform of the Manticoran Navy, he noticed, with interest the medal ribbons he wore and looked into the same blue-grey eyes he was so familiar with. 

Martin took in Robin’s sleeping form and gladly accepted a cup of coffee and the two men sat in Strike's office while he updated him on what Robin had told him. Martin got angrier and angrier.

“What a BASTARD, I can’t believe it, I’ve never liked the arsehole but kept it to myself for Robin’s sake, I’m going to beat him to a pulp”

The look Strike was giving him indicated that he would have a willing assistant

“I can’t believe it, he was shagging around when she was recovering from the rape, BASTARD!”

Martin saw the look on Strikes face

‘_Oh shit he didn’t know Robin had been attacked’_

But Strike wasn’t looking at Martin

He was looking at Robin who had been awakened by Martin’s cursing and had heard the last comment

She was ashen, a single tear sliding down her cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a lot longer than I expected but I'm at the point I wanted to be at last !


	13. Confessions and thinking about the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin finds somewhere to live  
Cormoran reveals some things about himself  
Martin has a proposition

“Oh Rob, I’m so, so, sorry, I thought Cormoran would have known, I mean you’ve been close for over a year”.

Robin just shook her head and smiled weakly at her Brother.

“It doesn’t matter Marty, I was intending to tell Cormoran, but, it never seemed the right time”

She ran her fingers through her by now mussy & tousled hair, staring at the back of her hands, finally looking up at her boss & friend, worrying about what he would think of her, what it would mean for the job she’d come to love so much.

She didn’t see the pity she expected.

She saw a man, looking at her, with respect, with gentle compassion, but certainly not pity.

More importantly she felt him through Roundtree, she knew from past experience that Strike tried to bury his emotions behind a wall of reserve. But he wasn’t now, she could feel

_Admiration, Compassion, Respect, LOVE, and a burning desire to extract revenge_, the same feelings she had felt from her Dad & Brothers, while she was recovering.

_Did this mean???_

Cormoran came and sat next to her again, looking for permission to comfort her once more, she sighed and with relief leaned into him, his arm moving round her shoulder to pull her close to him. He pressed a light kiss to her temple.

“It’s just an awful thing to have happened to you, nothing I can say will take it away. Do you want to talk about it?”

Cormoran blushed, “I mean I’m a good listener if you ever want to”

“Maybe, when I’m a bit more back to normal, you would be the first person I’ve talked to who isn’t a Doctor or family”

“Did they catch….”

Robin was shaking her head, her eyes were filling with emotion again.

“I was never able to talk to the Police about it, I thought if I ignored it all the pain & fear would go away. Now though I’ve got Monster”

She gently stroked the Treecat that was curled against her, purring, with his tail caressing her throat

“Thank you Cormoran, you are a real friend”

She sat up suddenly, looking horrified, her ‘cat, startled sat up with a hiss

“Oh no, I’ve just realised, I’ve nowhere to stay, Marty you were going to stay with me and, that Bastard. I’ve hardly any money oh God what am I going to do?”

“Well, you needn’t worry about me Rob, I’ll just grab a room at the Navy Club visiting officer quarters, it’s you we need to get sorted”

Strike cleared his throat

“Well, if you like, and only if you feel comfortable Robin, I have a spare room you are welcome to while you get sorted. You know I’m neat and tidy”

He was giving her one of his friendly grins that were all too rare.

“I couldn’t impose”

“It’s nothing, I could use a woman’s touch to cheer the place up a bit and it’s close to the office”

Why don’t we close the office for the day, I can reschedule this afternoons meeting and you can come and take a look. If you’re not comfy with it we can sort you out a hotel”

“Go on Rob, you would be better with Cormoran than in some lo-cost joint”

\-------

Cormoran’s apartment was nothing like she’d imagined, it was on the 190th floor of one of the Mega-towers anti-grav had enabled over the past few centuries. It was light and airy with three large bedrooms, all with en-suites, a spacious lounge with a well equipped kitchen with an island unit with stools for casual eating with a large external balcony giving stunning views across the ocean. It was as spic and span as she expected, but it felt, lonely? Like there was no personality stamped on it, a comfortable, functional space.

“How do you afford, sorry being nosy, this is wonderful Cormoran. I’d love to stay if that’s still OK?”

He laughed,

“I wouldn’t have offered otherwise. And yes it was expensive, I inherited it from my Mother, she had a fabulously wealthy boyfriend, one of the Nobility, my Father actually. It’s only half mine really, I have a Sister who owns half but she’s married with 3 kids and her husband looks after them well. Neither of us wants to sell as it reminds us of Mum, so I sort of rattle round the place. So in answer to your other question, yes, please stay, you would very welcome. Give you chance to sort out what you are doing”

“Thank you Cormoran”, she stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek, her hand resting on his shoulder “I don’t know what I would have done without you”

“Now let me buy dinner this evening? I would like to catch up with Martin as well, would that be OK?”

“That would be great, I like your brother and an evening in both your company would certainly beat a few drinks in a bar!”

“Right, Gino’s?” Robin grinned knowing it was both their favourite bar and restaurant

“I’ll just Comm Martin and tell him to meet us there, Ok if I unpack and clean up beforehand?”

“Robin, treat this as your home till you find something you are happy with”

\-------

They had a table for four, three humans and a very interested looking Treecat, who kept switching his gaze from his “Firehead” to the 2 leg he’d christened “Scowling Bear”.

‘_Surely they feel it NOW, she’s finally broken with the useless pre-mate she kept trying with, she now has a person that is worthy of her, can she not feel how much he admires and even loves her? How concerned he was for her today, how he’s been about her inner dark? And him can’t he tell she feels the same way? She keeps trying to ignore it but it keeps coming back to her? Why can’t my lovely “Firehead” let herself be happy. I’ll have to do all I can to make it happen. For her’ _

They had just finished an excellent meal, as it normally was here, that was why it had become their favourite watering hole & restaurant. Quantities had been more than enough to plug their boosted appetites and now they were relaxing with a huge pot of coffee on the table in front of them.

Conversation had flowed freely Robin had talked about her attack, Martin holding one of her hands and Cormoran the other. But now she felt she could talk about it, her ‘cat soothing her the whole time.

“I just regret I couldn’t help the Police catch him, he’s probably done it again hasn’t he?”

Martin and Strike exchanged Navy stories, Robin had filled Cormoran in about her brother’s exploits early on in their working relationship, she was inordinately proud of her kid brother and what he’d achieved.

She learnt some things she didn’t know about Strike, the fact that he had the Navy Cross like her Brother was one

“Boarding a Mesan ship full of Genetic Slaves” was his comment to Martin when he asked about it

“Is that where you injured your leg” asked Robin and clapped a hand across her mouth “Sorry”

Strike grinned, “Three glasses of wine then Ellacott”

“No, that was another action, a contested drop, a Silesian pirate planet, but the defences were much tougher than we were lead to believe”

Strike looked steadily at Martin

“It was a disaster, I lost 90% of my squad, the dust off left 20 of my guys behind”

He took a long gulp of his coffee,

“I left my right leg behind as well. The trauma control built into my combat drop suit kept me alive. I’d caught the edge of a nerve disrupter as well. Pretty well screwed my right leg. As you know the Mehyrdahl Gene manipulation means we can’t regen. The nerve damage means I can’t fully link to the prosthetic so it has a simple AI to keep me mobile. I’m the 1% of the 1% that they can’t make as good as new”

Robin held his huge, calloused hands in both of hers.

“Well you’re always a 100% to me”

Strike cleared his throat and poured more Coffee for them all

“So Cormoran, are you and Robin very busy at the moment?”

“We’re doing OK but could always do with more backlog, we do seem to go from quiet to crazy busy, here’s hoping the crazy busy period is coming soon. Why Martin?”

“Well I’d like to hire you and Robin”

“Don’t be silly Marty you don’t have any money”

“That’s where you are wrong Sis. You see I’ve just been awarded my Prize money for my part in disabling the Sultan and as it’s been salvaged and pressed into Grayson service it’s a good amount”

Robin looked at him not really understanding. Strike smiled at him “That’s good news for you Martin, do you know how much yet?”

“Yes the surviving officers are sharing $43 Million Manticoran!”

Whistles went around the table

“So can I hire you?”

“Of course, what do you need us to do?”

“I want you to find the man who raped Robin & bring him to justice!”


	14. The Investigation Starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin & Cormoran   
Start the investigation  
Into each other & who raped Robin

Cormoran sighed and continued to dunk his teabag into the boiling water in his mug. He liked it to reach the colour of the Pseudo-Teak wood on his native Sphynx. About 5 minutes of dunking should just about do it. Tea was his only extravagance, the plants introduced into the Manticoran System hadn’t thrived, attempts to gene splice them to tolerate the differing soil of the home worlds had produced plants that did well. The problem was the brew resulting from their leaves had tasted appalling. Hence Coffee was the go to drink everywhere, though Hot Chocolate had quite a following among Sphynxians. He bought himself Teabags imported from Terra, something called “Twining’s English Breakfast” which cost him an arm and a leg for a small box. So he limited consumption to his morning drink and savoured it.

The morning after Robin had moved in he’d presented her with a cup of his special, not as strong as he liked it but as strong as he hoped she might. One sip and she spluttered it everywhere, making gagging noises

“Are you trying to poison me? That tastes like something you Tan leather with. Ugh”

Robin shuddered from head to foot

“So Coffee then?” Grinning. He’d explained what it was and how much loved the drink

He forgot to mention that it cost more than Terran Whisky! 

He heard the shower turn off in her bathroom and was pleased he’d timed it right. The crispy bacon was staying hot on the induction cooker and the eggs were just about perfect, light and fluffy and tasty with bacon fat. Mushrooms cooked in butter and grilled tomato halves were ready to plate up and a mug of her favourite coffee was placed at the stool that had become hers over the past few weeks.

Robin had started looking for an apartment of her own the day after she had left Matthew, but, she had been horrified at the costs, she could just about manage a room shared with others in either the seedy parts of town or way out toward the end of the Vac Tube lines. She had just sat and cried, again. She so loved her job & degree course but even with the Bursary and what Cormoran paid her there was no way she could cope.

‘_Damn, Damn, Damn you Matthew’_

Cormoran had then come back into the office and seen how upset his lovely assistant was, as if he couldn’t tell from how her Treecat was draped around her the red eyes and anguished expression told their own tale.

“Come and sit here with me and let’s see what we can do”

A sniffing Robin had come to sit on the comfy sofa that clients used, explaining how fruitless her hunt for accommodation seemed to be

_‘Don’t do it Strike this is dangerous, keep yourself under control, there’s no way this woman will see you the way you do her’ _

“Do you like my apartment, are you comfortable sharing it with me?”

“Of course, it’s wonderful, but it’s your space I couldn’t possibly….”

“Of course you could, we’re a really good team, aren’t we? I rattle around the place anyway you might as well stay. It costs me nothing so if you insisted we could share the utility bills. Go on, the alternative is awful rooms for you and then you’d leave and I’d have to find another prospective partner and there is no way I’d find anyone as good as….”

“Anyway, if you want to have, err company, I’m more than happy to decamp to Ilsa’s for the night”

Robin had looked at this big man who was coming to mean so much to her and smiled her agreement.

“Are you sure, don’t you want your place to yourself”

_He doesn’t, he wants me to be here, thanks monster I know what he feels for me but it’s too soon. I’ve only just left Matthew I’m probably on the rebound. _

_But Cormoran just makes me feel safe, feel secure, feel cared for, loved?_

_It’s not fair on him anyway, I’m much too young for him_

At this Roundtree leaped up onto her lap and stared into her eyes, she just got overwhelming happiness from him and….

And the feeling that this was right, she had never had this from her ‘cat before, when she’d been in love with Matt all she had got from her soulmate was what felt like acceptance mixed with concern

<_Oh my Firehead you feel it, you and this damaged warrior are a perfect match, please trust me, please go to him, why are you so mindblind! I must make you see this is your fate, please don’t let it slip away from you> _

“Right,”

“Eat your breakfast, I have some news for you”

“Oh, what?”

“We have a meeting this morning down at Landing Police HQ, I have an ex-Marine buddy there who owes me a favour and he’s pulled all the case files on your, your incident and will let us copy them, so we can make a start on getting the….”

Robin had tensed up, her ‘cat had plastered himself to her and was purring like mad

“Robin, you do want to find him don’t you, bring him to justice?”

“Of course, but, I’m afraid”

“Of course you’re afraid, anyone would be, but you’re not alone are you, I’ll be there and most importantly you’ve got Roundtree now, he’ll always be there for you”

_I must do this I can’t have him out there, the next girl might not be so lucky, I owe it to myself to track the bastard down and get justice_


	15. Landing City PD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin & Cormoran start to investigate her Rape

Robin & Cormoran stepped down from the AirUber that they had taken from their apartment, she looked up at the corporate tower they had arrived at, it reminded her of the enormous office that Matthew worked at, and where he had tried to force Robin to conform, and work there as well, she suppressed a small shudder at what might have been.

Her Partner was looking at her with kindly, concerned eyes and she could feel his worry through Roundtree

“OK Love?”

_Love, did Cormoran just call me love?_

She could feel all of his concern for her and yes love was in the mix as well, the empath link with her Treecat was getting stronger and stronger and living with Cormoran just seemed to magnify it

_He’s such a kind, wonderful man, what does he see in a young, damaged girl like me, every time I feel I’m getting stronger something knocks me back. I’m terrified inside at what I’ll find in the Police report, but I know I have to go on, I have to stop that man if I can and Corm has been nothing but supportive and he’s helped me get to this point, I can’t let him down now_

She felt his hand hold hers

_This is new, I can’t remember him touching me in public before_

She forced herself to look up.

Straight into the green, caring eyes of her partner.

“I’m OK, just loads of things going through my head, thank you, I don’t think I could get through this without you beside me, even with Monster”

On feeling her visualise him her ‘cat emitted a quiet Bleek and caressed her cheek with his Truhand 

Without thinking Robin pulled Strike into a hug, she felt the big, tough ex-marine tense and for a second thought she’d got things wrong. Then he relaxed into her, his arms pulled her tight to him and she could feel the massive strength he carried enfold her.

She felt safe

She felt at home

She looked up into his smiling eyes, tip toed up and kissed him gently on the lips

“Thanks Cormoran, you are such a star”

“Right, hmm, let’s go and meet my buddy, see what he has for us”

Robin felt ‘Shock, _She kissed me, astonishment, hope, love, hope and longing’_

She broke away, but kept her hold on his hand, all the time getting unbridled joy coming from her Treecat and gentle deep purring from his body

“Right let’s do this”

\------

“Rich, good to see you, let’s take a good look at you”

The two men exchanged hugs and Strike studied him intensely

“Wow, the bio-sculpt has fixed your face pretty good hasn’t it”

Rich Anstis grinned at him

“Yeah they said I could have anything I wanted as the blast had damaged my face so much, but I stuck with the old model, didn’t want the wife getting a new man. Had to have a prosthetic eye though, there was nothing left of the old one to re-grow. The magnify & record features are brilliant for the job though!”

“So this is your partner?”

“Yes, sorry, Robin, this is Rich Anstis, we go back some way”

Anstis laughed and shook hands with Robin

“Go back some way, that’s one way of putting it, I bet this old bastard hasn’t told you anything about me, am I right?”

Robin nodded, Strike glared at him but Rich just grinned

“Thought not, he always was a grumpy git. Young lady I hope you know that your partner is probably one of the bravest men on this world, I owe him my life, he went back under heavy fire to carry my sorry carcase back to the drop ship, cost him his right leg in the process, he saved 5 fellow marines that day I was the last one he went back for. I’m betting you don’t know he holds the Elizabeth Cross for valour either?”

Robin was staring at Cormoran who was looking sheepish & slightly embarrassed

“Enough Rich, Robin doesn’t want my ancient history regurgitated. Have you got what we came to see?” 

“Yep, I’ve got a conference room booked, let’s go and get comfy & I’ll go through what I’ve found”

\-----

“So that’s it?”

“Sorry Corm, yes that’s all I’ve been able to pull, here’s a copy of everything”

He passed a datacube to Cormoran who slipped it into his pocket

Robin just sat quietly, but from the way Roundtree was wrapped around her Strike knew she was re-living every second of her trauma.

“Honestly Rich, this is it?”

“Yeah I know, I don’t think I’ve come across such a piss poor investigation into a major crime in my life”

“Well we agree on that anyway”

“So what’s your plans?”

Cormoran, for the second time that day reached over and took Robins hand

“Luckily, we now have a sponsor who is bankrolling our efforts, so I’m thinking we review this lot and then head back to Sphynx and follow up everything. That ok?”

The last spoken gently to a wan looking Robin, she gave him a feeble smile and nodded

“Thanks again Rich, I know you stuck your neck out over this”

“One more thing Corm, the files were under a much stricter privacy lock than I would have expected, someone had tried to bury this. Just their bad luck that I still have my Military Intelligence clearance rating isn’t it.”

Rich picked up his communicator and beamed contact info to Cormoran and Robin

“This is Vanessa’s info, she worked with me in MI and is now in CID on Sphynx, she might be able to help you when you get there”. 

\-----

“I think we need a drink Robin”

A mute nod of acceptance from his partner was all the assent he needed

“OK, there’s a quite pleasant bar just down here, let’s go an assess where we go next”

Robin felt herself gradually returning to normal, what wasn’t normal though was Cormoran sitting next to her in a booth, rather than opposite. Cormoran sitting holding her hand, and looking at her with concern & support in his eyes, a look that was being matched by the same emotions washing over her, reflected from her Treecat. He was really worried about his young partner, but there was more than concern there, Robin kept feeling it, no matter how much he tried to ruthlessly suppress it Cormoran was falling in love with her.

_And if I’m honest I’m already more than a little bit in love with him. But I’m, so young & damaged, how can he feel this way about me?_

“We seemed to have not much to go on, I was hoping there would be more information in the case notes but it feels to me that someone has gone out of the way to suppress your case”

“There is one thing we can do Cormoran, and hear me out before you say anything, I have suppressed all my memories of that night, so my shrink says. You probably don’t know that they were considering a partial memory wipe of the entire incident if I hadn’t improved”

Cormoran looked horrified at this, Mind wipes were a last resort, only used in the most drastic situations, a variation of the punishment meted out nowadays to sex offenders 

“Go on”

“Well the Dr’s suggested that before they took that step they used a hypno-memory probe, the theory being that total recall of the incident would give me some level of closure and the ability to compartmentalise the trauma & put it behind me. I was never brave enough. Now though I think I’m ready. Total recall of the incident would certainly give us a starting point for the investigation!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been away from this for a bit, Family, Holidays, Boxing day Fic lit & a rather unpleasant dose of Norovirus have all got in the way
> 
> But now back, raring to go!


	16. Mind Probe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin tries to remember the attack

**Mind Probe**

“I’ll get it Cormoran” Robin called, she could still hear the roar of the air driers in her partner’s shower room. She felt quite nervous and a bit disjointed. Two of Strike’s best friends were coming to dinner, just like couples do on a Saturday evening

_Like couples do? We aren’t really a couple though, this is killing me, I feel what Cormoran thinks of me but he doesn’t take things past gentle touches and concern. I know he feels more but I’m frightened if I make any sort of move he’ll block me out. Matthew & the bastard who raped me are still casting a shadow over me_

“Bleek” her Treecat cast a quizzical eye at his Symbiont from his perch on the top of one of the wall units in the lounge area of their apartment

“It’s alright for you Monster, I don’t know Cormoran’s friends and I have to be a perfect hostess tonight”

“Who told you that?”

Robin jumped, and looked at her partner standing in the doorway, grey slacks and a clean white shirt looking dapper with his hair still slightly damp

He gave her one of his special grins & her stomach performed a little flip

_He doesn’t know what that look does to me_

Roundtree let out a series of low “Bleeks” which was his chuckle

“Just relax Robin, I’ve known Nick & Ilsa forever, they’re really nice people and won’t be judging you in any way”

_But if I know Ilsa she’ll be matchmaking us together all evening, but it just daren’t happen_

“Come on, let’s go and let them in before they think they’ve got the wrong Saturday”

At Cormoran’s command the apartment door slid back to reveal the couple standing there, Nick Robin had seen briefly before and Ilsa she had comm’d with on a couple of occasions.

“Come in you two” Cormoran took their coats and hung them up in one of the concealed cupboards in the hallway

“How you doing Corm?” Ilsa grabbed her old friend and hugged him hard lying her head on his chest.

“We don’t get together often enough, and Robin, we meet in person at last” the hug was transferred and Robin felt herself drawn to this lovely, friendly, woman, Roundtree was transmitting the goodness he felt in this new pair of Two Legs.

Meanwhile the two men were slapping each other’s backs and grinning, “Nice to see you again Oggy, and Robin, pleased to see you away from this reprobates office!”

Robin felt and heard a soft thud as her ‘cat leapt acrobatically from his perch, landing on the floor and springing sinuously onto her shoulders. He sat up and studied the two guests, wrapping his tail around his Symbiont’s neck and drawing himself up offered his hand

She giggled, “And this is my Treecat, Roundtree or as he occasionally is referred to, Monster”

The two guest solemnly shook hands & were rewarded with gentle purring from deep in the ‘cat’s chest

“Come, sit down, let me get you some drinks. I was going to order us a takeaway but Robin insisted on cooking”

“I thought something smelled wonderful, what you cooking Robin”

“It’s some of Mum’s recipes, I’m not sure if you are familiar with Sphynx cooking”

“We are, I grew up with Cormoran so know all about it and Nick and I have picked it up over the years”

“Well I hope you like it, its spicy dishes based on recipes my mum bought with her from Mehyrdahl”

Robin went into the kitchen and checked the lamb in spices that she had spent all day preparing there was also some pulses she was slow cooking and lots of Salad. Cormoran had told her she needn’t cook for him but she’d never had a complaint from him when he’d tasted her creations 

Ilsa came into the kitchen sniffing gently

“Wow Robin, that smells absolutely wonderful, can’t wait to taste it”

Robin turned away from the pot she was stirring and replaced the lid,

“Only about ½ an hour and it should be ready, glass of wine? I guess the men will be on the beer by now?”

“That would be lovely”

Robin poured them 2 glasses from the box cooling in the fridge

“Cheers”

They sat down on the 2 counter stools that the Flatmates shared when eating breakfast, Ilsa’s eyebrows raised.

“Wow this is nice, what is it?”

“It’s a Sauvignon that they make in the foothills of the Copperhead Mountains at home, my brother introduced it to me when I was living with him, and he now sends me a parcel every few months”

“Cormoran says you knew him from when you were small?”

“Yes, you know we both sort of grew up on the Jason Sea coast, His Aunt & my Mum were best friends and his Mum was a bit, wild, so used to leave Cormoran & his Sister with her Brother for ages at a time”

“So you knew his Mother? He scarcely mentions her”

Isla put her glass down and took Robin’s hand

“No he wouldn’t, he lost her when he was only twenty, shook him up, we were all shocked when he announced he was joining the Marines, he was always so quiet and thoughtful up until that point” 

“I must say you are really good for him, he’s more like the old Corm of late, how long have you been together”

Robin blushed furiously

“We’re not together, really”

“Hmm, Oooo”

Ilsa exclaimed as a very interested Treecat leapt up onto her lap, curled his tail around her waist and stared intently into her eyes, reaching his Truhand out he stroked her blond hair and purred gently. She was transfixed by him, like most Manticoran System natives she’d never seen a ‘cat in real life and didn’t know about their abilities beyond the press speculation, now she could feel the ‘cat’s intellect and almost forensic examination he was giving her. With a flick of his ears and a “Bleek” he slid across to his usual perch across Robin’s shoulders and continued to regard Ilsa with his deep, green, alien, eyes while he smoothed his whiskers.

“Wow, Robin what was that?”

“That was Roundtree checking you out, consider yourself lucky, he doesn’t do that very often, you must be giving off, oh I don’t know let’s say he loves your ‘Vibe’”

Robin was getting _kind, friendly, loving, and honourable and… intense like, intense wish for Corm and Robin to be as happy as her & Nick…_

Robin turned away and grabbed Ilsa’s glass to refill_._

“Steady on Robin, Nick will have to carry me home at this rate”

“Oh Sorry, I‘m a bit nervous, it’s the first time I’ve met any of Cormoran’s friends, like this”

“No need, come on, let’s chat, the boys will be rabbiting on about the Baseball for ages yet, I’m fascinated by your Treecat, would you mind telling me about him”

Robin started to tell he about her visit to Stephen

_No I need to be honest going forward, I must share all of my story_

Ilsa listened intently as Robin went back and explained why she had been visiting her Brother, she grasped Robin’s hand as she shared her University trauma, reliving what had happened seemed easier this time, the fact there was now a plan to bring the perpetrator to justice seemed to have given her the strength to no longer hide it

Roundtree had settled himself across Robin’s lap & was purring his love gently against her

She could feel Ilsa’s reactions, _Sympathy, Anger that this should have happened to her, a longing to help bring justice but just as with Cormoran, no Pity!_

By the time dinner was prepared there was a new friendship building and they had exchanged contact details with a girly shopping expedition planned for the following weekend.

They all moved into the dining area and Ilsa raised an eyebrow when she saw that there was a 5th place set, with a highchair

“You have a child Robin?”

“God no! Roundtree will eat with us he’s very civilised”

_And he’s as sentient as you or I, but we have to keep that very quiet to protect them all_

Robin bought thorough the bowls of fragrant steaming food with everyone oohing and aahing, placing a small dish of spicy rabbit in front of her ‘cat

“Bleek” came quizzically from the ‘cat

“Don’t worry Monster I’ve have done you some Celery”

“Ah, glad you mentioned that Robin” said Nick walking over and pulling a small bottle from his coat pocket. “I’ve produced a new recipe for him”

Cormoran & Robin glanced at one another

“Thanks Nick, we will try it with him later, we wouldn’t want to have to go out and let the air clear, his digestion is a bit funny about Celery but he really loves it”

The meal went really well and Robin soon relaxed with the company, they were a joy to be with

_I can’t remember having such a nice time with any of Matt’s friends we all seem to gel well together, and Cormoran, he’s such a wonderful friend, so attentive and funny, …. sigh._

The wine had flowed well and they all relaxed in the lounge area for coffee, everyone rejecting Cormoran’s offer of Tea, it seemed his taste for the stuff was unique!

Robin was feeling a bit hesitant but eventually

“Nick, can I ask you about Mind Probing”

“Wow where did that come from?”

Robin explained what she wanted to do and her worries about how it might affect her

Nick explained what he knew of the procedure, he’d covered it while a medical school but cautioned that she should be really sure that she could cope with what she might find, the mental effect on some people could be traumatic.

“Forget it Robin, well find another way to progress the investigation”

Cormoran gently held her arm & she could feel the concern and worry flowing from him.

“I’ve got to know Corm. We have to catch who did this to me, don’t forget I’ve got Monster now to help”

\-----

“Just relax Ms Ellacott, the Nanites I have just injected into you will take a few minutes to circulate and reach your brain. They have a programmed life of about an hour and then your liver will just process them like any other waste in your blood”

Robin nodded tensely and gripped Cormoran’s hand tightly, Roundtree just clung to her chest and purred strongly pouring all his love for her into her mind.

She could feel her partner’s anxiety for her coming over in waves, along with his concern and his love for her, that he was forcing to the back of his mind.

_Oh Cormoran you must know how much I feel you emotions by now, we have to get this into the open, I’ll just have to tell you it’s mutual_

“Thank you for letting me have my Treecat with me, I’m a bit lost without him”

The kindly seeming Dr just smiled and patted her hand and stroked the ‘cat gently

“It’s no problem at all, this is quite unique for me, I have never met anyone who is bonded before, let alone probed them to recover memories. Now don’t forget if you feel any concerns at all or if it becomes overwhelming just tell me and I’ll dial the probes back straight away. As I explained it should feel like you are having a dream but with much more detail and you will remember it afterwards.”

Robin was pleased to have found this Psychologist, Nick had enquired for her and he came highly recommended. He ought to be for the fees he was charging for the treatment. As this was elective Robin wasn’t covered by the Universal Health provision that covered everyone in the Manticoran home worlds.

She settled the light cap gently on her head again, it wasn’t exactly uncomfortable, just felt unusual with all the electrodes just touching her scalp through her hair.

“OK to start?”

Robin looked at Cormoran, gave him a smile and nodded to the Doctor

“Here we go I’m activating the probe/nanite link, you should start to see and feel memories flashing past, it’s not an exact science so you may get more than what we are trying to retrieve, but anything superfluous you will just forget over time as you do normally. The thing is the suppressed experiences should be vivid enough for you to remember”

There was a gentle hum and Robin felt a weird sensation all across her head, it was like all her hair was standing on end with static electricity

Memories flashed through her mind, meals she’d cooked for Steve when she was living with him, flights in her soaring kite that she’d forgotten she’d had. Lovely memories of when Matthew and she had been falling in love, at school. A man dragging her down steps at university, every detail crystal clear, everything he’d done to her laid out in her mind

Then.

Roundtree howled and screamed, clutching his head with his Truhands and hugging himself with his mid paws

As clear as if she’d witnessed it Robin suddenly felt overwhelming visions, singing into her brain

_A mind piercing scream, Deathfang! Deathfang! In our camp. It’s going towards the school, all hunters quickly!_

_Leaping through the trees, launching across gaps you wouldn’t consider normally, desperate to reach the peoples camp. Mind ablaze with other hunters all desperately driving for the same destination then, the mind-song from Crystal Singer like a scalpel into consciousness. Leaping onto the invading creatures back hanging on for grim death, fangs burying themselves into the neck of the creature, claws raking, trying to open the veins and breath-pipe in the throat. Being thrown into the air, the slashing claws raking across the side, screams of agony, blackness._

_Reaching the village in time to finish the invader off, ten Hunters piling into the attack, claws and fangs tearing into it, blood pouring from its wounds till it collapses. Then its throat torn open to the spine, make sure it’s dead and can do no more harm._

_Running to Crystal Singer, lying broken where she had tried to protect the kits, vicious wounds all down the flank, blood pouring from her._

_Gathering her up and carrying her to the healers, lying at her side all the time, trying to connect, until blackness and the death scream NOOOOOOOO…_

Robin sat up

“STOP, STOP STOP IT NOW!”

Robin tore the headset off and reached for her catatonic ‘cat

“No Roundtree, Oh no beloved Oh no”

\--


	17. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What follows the mind probe  
Robin and Cormoran make progress

**Revelations**

“Oh Roundtree, love, come back to me”

Robin wailed & clung to her Treecat, lying limp and unresponsive in her arms, for the first time since bonding she couldn’t ‘feel’ him, she felt like a limb had been cut off

“What have I done to you, what happened to you? Please, please, love come back to me”

Cormoran stood rubbing her back, he’d never felt so helpless or useless in his life, his partner was going through hell and he couldn’t do anything to help, so he just stood as close as he could, hoping his touch aided in some way.

The Dr ran to the medical unit, grabbed his hand scanner and swiftly ran it over both Robin and the ‘cat, studying the screen for the various results that came up.

“Ms Ellacott, Robin, his heart seems strong but is beating very fast, but that might be normal for a Treecat and I’m getting brainwaves from his skull, but I have no idea if they are normal or atypical, also”

He paused, looking extremely confused

“I’m also picking up brain activity, a huge amount in fact, from, errr from his spine, near his middle set of limbs, I have no idea why that is”

He quickly reviewed Robin’s scan as well, clearly picking up the signs of her distress but nothing that gave him any concern about her medical condition

He ran back and picked up a syringe, and an ampoule, snapping the tip off and drawing the fluid.

“Let me just give you this, it will immediately stop the Nanites and send them inert, it should return your brain function to normal and, as you and Roundtree are bonded, I’m hoping if returning you to your usual state, then he will too” 

Robin offered her arm up and the Dr quickly cleaned the inside of her elbow and injected into her vein. It felt like an icy shower to her and she shuddered all over, a fierce pain momentarily lanced through her head and then was gone.

Almost immediately she felt Roundtree’s heart start to slow from the pounding she’d felt against her and he started to move. With her heart in her mouth she felt him reaching to her with his mind, searching for his Symbiont, if someone had asked her describe it she couldn’t, but she knew he was back, she was complete again

Green alien eyes shot wide open and gazed into staring, blue-grey, very concerned, teary eyes, a Truhand reached up and caressed a very wet human face

“Bleek”

\-----

Everyone sat in the lounge area of the Dr’s office, drinking coffee, though Cormoran thought he definitely would prefer something stronger at this moment. On the stylish leather sofa Robin and her partner sat his arm welcome around her, her Treecat plastered to her chest, purring and clinging to her, his tail wrapped around her, his hand caressing her face, as one of hers was running through his fur, except her other hand clung to Strikes with a grip like a vice.

“Does he seem to be OK now Miss Ellacott?”

The Dr looked concerned

“I will send out a bulletin to all my peers that any sort of Mind-probe or Nanite therapy with bonded pairs should not be considered until we understand more of what happened. Not today, but would you consider coming back to discuss with me what happened? There would be no charge of course and obviously I will waive my fees for today”

“That’s OK Dr, I will come back, but let me recover somewhat from this please? OK if we go home now Cormoran” said with a rueful smile at him.

\-----

Robin sat quiet in the AirUber home, occasionally granting a weak smile to her concerned partner, she constantly stroked Roundtree who was now, at least purring.

“We’ll talk soon, I promise, but I have to get my head round what I’ve just experienced”

“Anything Robin, just tell me if I can help you in any way”

She knew this, Strikes habitual defences were down, all his worry and love for her was as open to her as if he was declaring it out loud.

“I know, I’ll just need a quiet time with Monster if that’s OK? We need to, to reconnect properly”

It wasn’t what she meant but she couldn’t properly explain what was going through her mind, what she’d experienced and seen and remembered, and shared

“Of course”

Later in her room in the apartment she’d changed into her comfy pyjamas and gone to bed with her ‘cat, alone at last they could concentrate on each other and what had happened

<_Oh my Firehead, now you have felt what it’s like to sing to each other, I felt you and sang to you and I know you felt it back, but the pain in my head it was so bad, I’m not a memory singer and I couldn’t take in everything you were singing to me, I know you saw my pain. I hear you even clearer now than I ever have, can you still hear my song though?_

_No_

_Oh well it was so beautiful for us to completely bond, even for a short time>_

Robin caressed her purring cat and thought through what she seen/felt/heard/experienced in the few minutes she’d been under the mind probe

She focused on one image that had formed in her mind, a gorgeous female Treecat, an image surrounded by a deep pain, but a pain that wasn’t hers. She tried to hold that image and stared into her ‘cat’s eyes trying to will the communication that she’d felt in the Doctor’s surgery.

<_You felt it Firehead, you saw my lovely Crystal Singer, you know of my loss now as I know of your pain>_

_Oh Roundtree was that your love? Did she die protecting your children from a Hexa-Puma? I saw it, I felt it, I’ll share your pain now like you have shared mine_

“Bleek” 

The ‘cat reached up and caressed Robin, nuzzling and pressing his soft, furry face to her cheek

_Monster, we now know each other’s pain, if only we could always connect like that, but at least I now know what drew us to each other, both damaged and hurt and now both helping each other. _

_Roundtree, you know I love you don’t you? But now more than ever I love Cormoran and know he feels the same way. I must make sure he understands that I feel the same as he does, is that OK with you? _

The ‘cat sat up and held Robin’s face in both of his truhands, his gaze boring into her, she felt overwhelming love pouring into her from him, then for the first time since their bond he purred really deeply and

Nodded his head in the affirmative

“Yes, you’ve never done that before, you mean yes you’re happy?”

Another nod “Bleek, Bleek, Bleek”

Robin hugged and squeezed Roundtree while tears of joy soaked his fur and he rumbled against her chest like an engine 

\-----

Robin came out into the lounge, her hair in a neat pony tail, her ‘cat draped across her shoulders

Strike was sitting nursing the third cup of tea he’d had while Robin was in her room, she could feel his anxiety and worry and care for her

“Can I sit next to you?”

He quickly slid along the sofa, Roundtree leapt up to his favourite roost on a storage cupboard and appraised the two-legs that were now his family

Robin sat close to him and without breaking eye contact snuggled as close to Cormoran as she could, lifting his arm and draping it around her shoulders

Strike’s eyebrows lifted as he studied his beautiful partner

“What?”

“Just hold me please”

“I saw everything that happened to me, in excruciating detail, I’ll go through it with you tomorrow but we have definitely got enough clues now to progress with the hunt for that bastard”

“But that’s not the most important thing I saw, for a short time I was fully connected with Roundtree, I saw and felt everything he did, it was amazing, it must be how they communicate with each other. It was like a veil being lifted from my eyes”

Cormoran just stared at his partner, trying to understand what she was telling him

“Hmm”

His fingers continued to trace lazy patterns up and down her arm, sending shivers through her system

“While I was so connected I felt something else, something really, really important”

“OK”

Robin had his full attention, their gaze felt like a physical connection between them

“Please stop burying your feelings, I love you as much as you love me, I love you so much it hurts”

As the last word was uttered she lifted her head up and gently kissed him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bit about activity from the Spine  
It's discovered that the telepathy used by Treecats isn't centered in the brain but in ganglions in the 2nd set of limbs  
Unfortunately, this is discovered when a Haven soldier crushes Nimitz's pelvis with a rifle butt
> 
> Just a bit of canon for the Honor Harrington universe

**Author's Note:**

> This has really taken legs  
Not a huge amount of Kudos, guess it's a bit niche  
But I'm absolutely loving writing it !


End file.
